


Barely Tolerable

by Thegracefulnerd



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Katara as Lizzie Bennet which is something I didn't know I needed, Multi, Sokka is a flustered Mr. Bingley, Zuko as Mr. Darcy what else do I need to say, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegracefulnerd/pseuds/Thegracefulnerd
Summary: The Pride and Prejudice AU that no one asked for yet I was more than excited to deliver. Inspired by fan art from @paintedfirelady on Tumblr.





	1. Do You Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing long notes but I feel like I should explain my line of thinking. I really wanted to write this AU but in order to do so, I had to really shift stuff around in the plot of P&P and the ATLA crew. The way I saw best to mesh it with the plot of P&P was to have Katara's grandmother fill the roll of Mrs. Bennett. I wanted Suki and Kat to be sisters from the get, but it's so hard to see the other three (I chose Mai, Ty Lee and Yue) as their actual sisters that I decided that they were fostered by Hakoda and Kya before Kya's death. I wanted Toph to take the place of Georgiana, so that's why she doesn't appear as one of the sisters. Also, instead of Sokka having a sister like Bingley did, I just decided to keep Azula as Zuko's sister. Also, Aunt Wu is Lady Catherine de Bourgh mainly bc, well frankly I was running out of female characters and was trying not to have to pull from LoK. Since there aren't really last names in ATLA I just kept everyone on a first name basis minus to formality of miss/mr. The idea of having to write Mr. Sokka or Mr. Zuko just didn't vibe well with me. I chose to leave it in England and surrounding areas like the story, but renamed the estates to have meaning to the ATLA universe. Such as renaming Pemberley as Caldera. It was a thought out process but this is the first long term fic idea I've had in a while and I wanted to make it work. I took dialogue direct from the 2005 film because really, there's some iconic lines in there, that beyond fit their dynamic. Anyway, all that was a long winded way of saying, I took some liberties with the plot/characters but tried to keep it as close to P&P and as in character as I could. Save for a few, like using Yue as Kitty. Also, using Aang as Mr. Collins isn't a slight to his character, it's just what I thought would fit the storyline best. All of this started based off of fan art from @paintedfirelady on Tumblr, their art was fantastic and spurred a creative spark I haven't had in a minute. Anyway, enjoy :)

“Haven’t you heard?” Gran-Gran asked, her voice just a few octaves too high. 

Katara heard her father sigh and tried to suppress a laugh. Her grandmother had been living with them since her mother’s passing, and she’d clashed with father on more than one occasion. 

“Heard what?” 

“The neighboring estate has finally been leased! A bachelor from the South, I’ve heard, presumably wealthy!” Her grandmother stood up and paced around her father’s study, muffling the rest of her speech. Kat rolled her eyes, since Yue had turned fifteen, her grandmother had been trying tirelessly to get at least one of the girls married. She lived in constant fear that her father would drop dead any day now, despite him being in perfectly fine health, and they would be kicked off of their estate. Katara understood her grandmother’s concerns, if something should happen to her father her and her sisters would be kicked off the estate without second thought. But she tried not to think about it. 

She made her way back into the house and heard conspiratorial whispers coming from the hallway. She huffed in frustration; she’d told them not to spy countless times. They never listened! 

Yue and Ty Lee were crowded around the doorway of her father’s study, giggling and whispering amongst themselves. They were the youngest of them, and the most immature. 

“How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop!” Katara scolded harshly. Her sisters turned and Yue swatted Kat on the arm. 

“Ssshhh!” Ty Lee hissed, motioning for her to quiet down. The older girl rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh when the door to her father’s study opened revealing his less than amused countenance. 

“Goodness, there’s people.” He remarked carefully. 

“Oh father, we heard that Omashu was leased, you must go speak to him you simply must!” Her sisters shouted in near perfect unison. Kat followed them into the sitting room, only vaguely interested in her sister’s ramblings. Mai was still playing her pianoforte; she never had been interested in frivolous matters such as balls and bachelors. Kat lowered herself onto the sofa and carefully watched her father’s expression. 

“Oh Hakoda, you torment me! Have you spoken to the man or not?” Her grandmother exclaimed from behind the couch. 

“I have.” 

The room erupted into squeals of excitement and laughter. 

“Do you think he’ll be at the ball tomorrow?” Yue asked, eagerness written all over her face. 

Her father waited, she knew just to torment the younger ones, and Katara smiled. 

“Yes, I do.” 

Her sisters jumped up in excitement and immediately bombarded Suki, asking to borrow her shoes or ribbons or if she’d do their hair. As the eldest, these tasks fell to her on several occasions. Kat laughed from her place on the sofa, her sisters could get so excited over the smallest of things. She looked back and caught her father’s eye, she couldn’t help but notice he was smiling. 

~

So far, things had gone wonderfully. Kat was happy to see that her friend, Song, had made an appearance and her and her sisters had danced until they complained of sore feet. 

“By the end of the evening every man here shall be in love with you, or I am no judge of beauty,” Kat told Suki, grinning at her sister’s flustered reaction. 

“Or men,” Suki shot back. 

Kat shook her head and laughed, “No, they are far too easy to judge.” 

“They’re not all bad,” her sister defended. 

“I’ve found that they’re all just, pompous, over-decorated peacocks, trying to impress any female that moves, in my limited experience.” 

Suki sighed suddenly weary, “One of these days Kat someone will catch your eye and you’ll have to watch your tongue.” 

Katara just laughed, the idea of that seemed ridiculous. 

The heavy doors of the estate opened, alerting them to the arrival of new guests. Kat craned her neck trying to catch a glimpse of the fabled bachelor from the South. She leaned over to Song and frowned, “Which one is our Southern Bachelor?” 

“The one on the left, I believe he’s called Sokka. The girl is his friend’s sister, Azula.” 

“And the one in the middle, with… with the scar?” 

Kat had to admit she was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the strangers. The southern bachelor, Sokka, seemed amiable enough. He smiled at people as he passed and greeted the various party-goers he passed. The girl though, sneered at them, as if she smelled something foul. Kat was already not overly fond of her. Most striking though was the third person in their party. He was handsome enough, however an angry red scar covered the entirety of his left eye and most of the surrounding area. 

Song faltered, “Oh, he’s called Zuko. He’s Sokka’s closest friend. I heard the scar was from his own father, and incident when he was younger, I believe. He owns half of Derbyshire though, from what I’ve heard.” 

“The miserable half?” Kat asked, she had to admit he looked particularly miserable, as if he’d rather be anywhere but there.

The group made their way towards the other side of the room and Kat could almost see the wheels in her grandmother’s head turning. Once the dancing and chatter of the ball had started back again, she marched over to Kat and Suki and demanded they introduce themselves. Their father was already there having a very visibly forced conversation with the gentlemen, and Lin, Song’s father made the introductions.

“Sokka, this my eldest daughter Song as you know, this is Kanna and her eldest grand-daughters Suki, Katara and Mai.” 

“It’s a pleasure, I have two others but I’m afraid they’re already dancing,” her grandmother said breathlessly. It was clear that she had high hopes for the evening. Kat looked back at her older sister and caught her grinning at the Southern bachelor. 

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Sokka said. He spoke confidently, but Kat could tell that underneath it all he was nervous. Good, Suki was nervous too. 

“And may I present Azula and Zuko, of Caldera,” Song’s father said. 

Azula gave a wicked grin to the group of sisters, but her brother only gave a stiff nod. The girls curtsied again, but Kat was having a hard time taking the brooding man in the middle seriously.

“Would you like to dance, Suki?” Sokka asked her. 

“Very much.” 

The pair walked out onto the dance floor, leaving Katara standing there awkwardly with the Caldera siblings. Mai had vanished, probably to sulk in a corner somewhere, and so had her father and grandmother. Never one to shy from conversation, Kat smiled and decided to try to ease the awkward tension that had settled over them.

“Do you dance, Zuko?” 

“Not if I can help it,” he replied tersely. 

Kat blinked, never in her life had she met someone so cold. His sister snickered beside him and Katara felt her dislike for the siblings grow. She tried to ignore their coldness though and wandered off to find Song. She found her sitting under one of the long tables that’d been pushed to the far sides of the room. Often at balls when talking to dull men and cruel women became a little too much, the girls would hide away and gossip until they felt like rejoining the group. 

“So, what did you think about the southern bachelor?” Song asked, once Kat sat down in front of her. 

“He’ll be in love with her before the night is over.” Kat responded dryly. 

Song looked up at Kat and bit her lip, clearly trying to suppress a grin, “And his friend?” 

Kat was about to answer before the men in question headed their way. Sokka was gushing over Suki, and his friend only looked mildly interested. 

“The other sister though, she’s pretty don’t you think?” 

“She’s tolerable, certainly not handsome enough to tempt me. You might should get back to the eldest sister though, it appears she’s looking for a partner.” 

Kat’s grin faltered for a second, she didn’t like him anyway, but she didn’t expect his opinion of her to be so _harsh_.

Song grabbed Katara’s hand and gave a reassuring squeeze, “You should be relieved Kat, if he’d liked you-you would’ve had to talk to him.” 

Kat laughed at that and suddenly her disappointment vanished. 

Eventually the girls left their hiding place and made their way back onto the dance floor. Her grandmother and Suki were in deep conversation with Sokka and Kat felt inclined to join them. As it turned out, Sokka was very amusing. He could hold a conversation and clearly had enough personality to cover for his stone-faced companion. 

“Your friend Song really is hilarious,” Sokka said still laughing over something Song had said in passing. 

“Yes, I do love her dearly,” Kat answered, her shining grin had returned. 

“Yes, it’s a pity she’s not more handsome,” her grandmother said sadly. Kat’s eyes widened, her Gran-Gran could indulge in the occasional drink of wine, but dear god surely, she wouldn’t get tipsy at a time like this. 

“Grandmother!” Kat scolded, feeling mortified. 

“Oh, Kat would never admit she’s plain. Of course, it’s my Suki that’s considered the beauty of the county.” 

“Oh no please don’t,” Suki protested.

“Yes, when she was only sixteen there was a gentleman so much in love with her that we were sure he was going to make a proposal. But sadly, he did not. He did write her some pretty verse though,” gran-gran continued, clearly not picking up on her eldest granddaughters’ mortification.

Kat took that opportunity to step it, “And really, that didn’t help,” she joked, “Clearly, he was the first to discover the power of poetry in driving away love.” 

“I thought that poetry was the stuff of love?” Zuko cut in. 

Kat was momentarily shocked that he’d actually spoken but brushed it off, “Maybe, but really if it’s only a vague inclination of one’s true feelings then I believe one poor sonnet would do nothing more than kill it stone dead.” 

“Then what do you suggest, in conveying one’s affections?” He asked again, in that solemn way of his. 

Katara grinned, “Dancing. Even if one’s partner is barely tolerable.” She did not wait for a reply and curtsied in farewell. She turned from the mildly stunned, stone-cold bachelor and was completely unable to suppress her triumphant grin.


	2. An Accomplished Woman

The entire way home, Yue and Ty Lee rattled on and on about the officers coming to the county for the winter. Their grandmother seemed just as excited, telling stories about her own experiences with officers in her youth. Her father’s eyes had been shut since they left Song’s estate, and Kat assumed they would not open again until they were safe at home. 

Once they had made it home, Suki asked Kat to stay in her room for the night. Katara knew she wanted to talk or gossip, so she happily accepted. 

“He really is just what a young man ought to be,” Suki whispered conspiratorially. They had the sheets pulled over their heads like they used to do when they were children and did not want the others to bother them. Kat giggled at her sister’s lovestruck smile; she was absolutely smitten. “He’s handsome, smart, very funny…”. 

“And conveniently very rich,” Katara cut it. 

“Oh shut up! You know I’ve no interest in marrying for wealth.” 

Kat laughed, “Yes I do, and I agree entirely. I think that only the deepest love would be able to sway me into matrimony,” she leaned closer to her sister and grinned, “And that is why I will end up an old maid.” 

Her sister ignored her comment and looked at her hopefully, “Do you really think he liked me Kat?” 

“Please, he was dancing with you most of the night. He put up with gran-gran’s stories just to be near you, and I heard him positively raving about you to his horrible friend.” 

“Did his friend really say that about you?” Suki asked, abruptly changing the subject. 

Katara just huffed, “He really is awful, isn’t he? But it shouldn’t matter, I doubt we will ever speak again.” 

Her sister just gave her a strange look and turned to stare at the ceiling. Kat grinned at her and moments later Suki was giggling as if she were a child again. It made Kat’s heart swell to see her sister so happy. And she was pleased that she had taken a liking to this one, some of the other men who’d dared to court her older sister had been so _dull_. It was nice to see a young man flustered and lost for words for once. 

Kat eased up to blow out their candle and settled back into darkness. 

~

“He was nice enough to dance with Song, poor girl it really is a shame she’s not any prettier. There’s a spinster in the making, make no mistake about it,” her grandmother was saying as she fluttered around the dining table. She looked like a startled bird with her hands fluttering out to help set the food out and her stray hairs flying out of her neat up do. Kat tuned out the rest of her speech, she loved her grandmother but there was no need to recount the events from last night so vividly. She was sure they all remembered how Suki had danced the most with Sokka, and how all the other girls there had seemed so jealous. 

Her father was sorting through the mail and nodding along absentmindedly to whatever was being said. Katara wasn’t even sure if he knew what they were talking about. Since her mother’s death her father had been a little… absentminded one could say. Suddenly, a grin broke out across his face. 

“Ah… it seems you have a letter, Suki.” 

The table erupted into excited squeals. She heard her grandmother release a sigh and watched her dramatically clutch at her chest. “Oh bless, we’re saved. Open it child, open it!” 

Katara elbowed her sister in the side. Suki reached across the table, nearly robotically and took the letter from their father. She opened it with shaking hands and her grin faltered only slightly. 

“It’s from Azula, she has invited me to dine with her,” 

Katara rolled her eyes, she couldn’t believe that either of the Caldera siblings would be pleasant company but maybe Azula could actually hold a conversation. 

“Oh, Sokka will be dining out.” Suki added, her smile falling. 

“What!” gran-gran exclaimed, she grabbed the letter out of Suki’s hands, “Let me see that! Dining out, can you believe the nerve…”. 

Kat looked at Suki and tried to offer a reassuring smile, “I’m sure it will fine. He’s bound to show up before the evening is over.” 

Her sister smiled softly, she didn’t think Suki had it in her to be angry. 

“Can I take the carriage?” She asked. 

Their grandmother was still carrying on about the audacity of Sokka, and Kat sighed impatiently. 

“Gran-gran, the carriage for Suki?” She asked impatiently. 

Her grandmother nearly slammed the letter back down onto the table, “Certainly not. She’ll go on horseback.” 

Kat looked from her father to her grandmother, “Horseback? It’s going to rain any minute!” 

“She’ll be fine, dear. Eat your food, it’s getting cold.” 

Kat shot Suki a concerned look, but her sister had taken back the letter and was re-reading it intensely. 

~  
“She’s going to come down with a fever, you shouldn’t have done that!” Katara scolded her grandmother. The rain had started only moments ago, but she could barely see their front yard through it. She knew Suki must be miserable, sometimes their grandmother really didn’t know when to stop.

“Certainly, then she’ll have to stay the night- just as I predicted,” her grandmother replied with a knowing look. 

Hakoda chuckled dryly from his chair, “Good gracious woman, your skills in the art of matchmaking are nearly occult.” 

Her grandmother beamed with pride. 

“Though,” Katara started, still slightly angry that she’d forced Suki to ride out in the pouring rain, “I don’t think you can take credit for making it rain.” 

The next day, a letter came from Suki. 

“Kat, don’t worry I’m perfectly alright it’s just a mild cold. They have graciously invited me to stay until I am well enough to travel. Please, don’t worry about me, tell the others I said hello,” Katara read out loud. 

“This is ridiculous!” She exclaimed. 

Her sisters didn’t seem to think so, nor her grandmother. They were excited that Suki was staying overnight, and completely ignored the fact that it was because she was ill. 

“Oh relax Kat, people don’t die from colds,” Yue said from her place in the kitchen.

“Although if she does die isn’t it a comfort that it was in pursuit of a southern bachelor?” Mai said dryly, Katara was pretty sure she hadn’t bothered to learn the name of her sister’s possible suitor. 

Their grandmother shot Mai a nasty look before returning to the stove. Kat shook her head, still in disbelief that they could do such a thing.

“I must go to her at once. I’ll be back before nightfall,” she said to no one in particular. She figured they were too busy planning her sister’s inevitable wedding to care where she’d gone off to. 

The Omashu Estate was close enough to walk, but it was uncommon. It didn’t bother Kat; she liked the walk. It was peaceful, a nice change from the usual buzz of activity that surrounded her home. 

The estate was certainly magnificent and was staffed as if it were a palace instead of a home. A servant opened the door, and another led her to the sitting room. She heard him announce her before she walked in. She stopped short however, when she was met with the sight of the Caldera siblings. Azula was sitting at the table, reading what looked like a letter. Her gaze hardly wavered from it, even upon Kat’s entrance. Her brother, however, took one look at her and stood up abruptly. 

“Dear Lord, Katara, did you walk here?” Azula asked, distaste clear in her tone. 

“Yes, I did, I like the walk,” she answered truthfully. She chanced a smile at the pair, and naturally was met with Zuko’s scowl. A beat of tense silence passed before Kat looked around the room, “I was hoping to see my sister.” 

“She’s upstairs,” Zuko said. 

Katara nodded somewhat awkwardly, “Thank you.” She turned on her heel and one of the servants gladly led her to her sister. 

“I feel awful, I’m being such a burden. But they’re being so nice,” Suki whispered. She looked fatigued, with dark circles under her eyes highlighting her sickly complexion. 

“Don’t worry, I couldn’t tell you who is happier, gran-gran and our sisters, or Sokka,” Kat told her earnestly. She grabbed her sister’s hand in reassurance. 

Suki’s eyes fluttered shut and she sighed, “That women is relentless.” 

Katara laughed, “Tell me about it.” 

The two sisters erupted into a fit of giggles, which trailed off into a coughing fit for Suki. A sudden knock at the door startled Kat’s attention away from her coughing sister. 

“Katara! Zuko told me you were here,” Sokka said happily. Really that man was the polar opposite of his friend, it confused Kat to no end. 

“Thank you for being so kind to my sister, she’s probably far more comfortable here than she would have been at home.”   
“It’s my pleasure- well, wait not my pleasure that she’s sick, it’s just- we uh, we’re happy to have her here while she’s sick.” He stumbled over his words, clearly flustered in Suki’s presence. 

Kat laughed quietly, “Thank you. Would it trouble you if I stayed? I did not realize how dark it was already.” 

“Not at all! There’s a room adjacent to this one, I’ll have someone fix it up for you,” he told her. 

Kat nodded, “Thank you. Really.” 

~

The next day, Suki was still bedridden, and Kat wasn’t quite ready to head back home. She found her way to the sitting room, unfortunately in the company of Azula and her stone-cold brother, but Omashu had a wonderful library and she’d been able to find a book to keep her entertained. 

“You write so fast, Zu-Zu,” Azula commented loudly. 

Kat bit her lip at the nickname but continued on reading. 

“Not really,” was all he answered. He didn’t seem to register the rather childish nickname, that or he just didn’t care. 

“Is it our dear cousin? It doesn’t make much sense to write her if she can’t even read it,” Azula continued, she walked around the writing desk where her brother sat, and Katara realized that she looked alarmingly like a vulture circling its prey. 

“You know uncle reads them to her,” he replied tersely. He shot a look at Azula but continued writing. 

“Our dear cousin is young and blind; she’s been with us for a few years now. When we travel our uncle stays with her. I feel bad for the child, the old man isn’t great company,” Azula said, addressing Katara. 

Kat looked up from her book and could’ve sworn she saw Zuko’s hand twitch. But it passed and he was back to writing as if it was the most important thing he’d ever do in his life. Katara wasn’t sure how to respond to that, or more accurately she wasn’t sure how Azula wanted her to respond so she settled for a tight smile. 

“She’s remarkable though really, they found a specialist to teach her piano although she complains about it every time he comes around. She’s incredibly self-sufficient, really. I think it’s because she’s a girl. You’re all so, patient with things like that.” Sokka commented from his place on the couch. 

“Things like what?” Azula asked, looking down at him. 

“You know, the like, drawing, music, sewing… girl stuff. I don’t know how you do it. Women are just naturally accomplished in things of that nature,” Sokka said again.

Kat raised an eyebrow but tried to continue focusing on her book. 

“What do you think brother, what makes a girl accomplished?” Azula asked, she’d made her way to the sofa where Katara was sitting. 

“I agree with everything he said, but the mind is important, a truly accomplished woman will engage the mind with extensive reading,” he responded dryly. 

Kat snapped her book closed and looked up, “Gracious, all of that? You must know so few accomplished women.” 

“You would be so hard on your own sex?” 

“I’ve certainly never met a woman like that. It’s all a bit of a fantasy I think, I can’t play the pianoforte for anything. My sister can’t draw. We’re not all wired the same way,” Katara said trying to keep her tone even. 

Azula grinned and walked over to Katara, “Come, let’s take a turn around the room.” 

Kat tried to keep the confused look off of her face, she could think of no possible reason she’d want to walk in circles around a room with Azula, but she didn’t want to seem rude. 

“Of course,” Kat said. She stood and took the other girl’s arm, and they set off. They walked in silence for a moment before Azula took a dramatic breath. 

“It’s nice isn’t it? After sitting for so long?” 

Kat nodded, “Yes, it is.” 

“Won’t you join us brother?” Azula asked, though it sounded more like a taunt to Katara. 

He didn’t even look up from his desk, “No, I’m fine where I am.” 

Azula smirked, “You’ll have to forgive my brother, he’s been rather bitter since well… I’m sure you know.” 

Kat was shocked, Azula made it sound like the permanent disfiguration of half of her brother’s face was no big deal, was something funny even. She didn’t miss Sokka’s brief glare at the other girl either. At least she wasn’t the only one who couldn’t stand Azula. 

He didn’t respond though, and dutifully continued writing. They finished their lap around the room and Kat all but tore her arm from the other girl’s grip. She gave her a brief curtsy and made her way back to the couch. 

However, when she opened her book again, she missed the not so brief glance Zuko gave her.


	3. A Family Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I want to preface, I love Aang with all my heart and making him Mr. Collins is in no way supposed to be an insult to his character. Also, I know in the story Mrs. Bennett was super eager to have Lizzie marry Mr. Collins, but I felt like Kanna would at least have some internal conflict with that.

She stayed an extra night, at the insistence of Sokka, and her family came to collect both her and Suki the next day. An all too familiar feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach when she heard that her grandmother and sisters planned to call upon the estate. Suki assured her it would be alright but Katara had her doubts. She loved her family but sometimes their behavior in public was less than conventional. 

She’d reclaimed her spot on the sitting room sofa and was reading another one of the books from the library. After her altercation with Azula the day before, Kat had hidden in the gardens and read until late evening. Sokka was eating with Azula and Zuko, they’d asked if she wanted to eat and Kat had respectfully declined. There was something about Azula that made her skin crawl, not to mention her horribly unpleasant brother. 

A servant walked into the room and cleared his throat, “Ah, Miss Kanna and her granddaughters Mai, Yue, and Ty Lee.” 

“Dear Lord, are we to receive the entire family?” Azula asked, her voice was cold as ice.

Kat’s head snapped up to see her sisters and grandmother making their way through the sitting room. Yue and Ty Lee looked ridiculous as usual, they had at least a hundred different ribbons tied in their hair and on their dresses. Mai was wearing her usual dark brown dress, she’d refused any sort of color in her wardrobe since she was fourteen, and her grandmother looked presentable enough. Although Kat didn’t miss the eagerness in her eyes or the shake in her hands. The four of them sat on the sofa opposite of Kat and looked around excitedly. 

“This truly is such a beautiful estate, such lovely furnishings too. Expensive I’d say,” her grandmother said while running her hand over the armrest of the sofa. 

“Yes, well I’m glad you like it,” Sokka answered. He’d abandoned his food and crossed the room to stand near the couches. 

“Is it true you’re to hold a ball here?” Yue asked. She spoke so fast that her sentence sounded more like one really long, strange word but Sokka seemed to get the gist of it. 

“Oh please, you must hold a ball. The estate is too marvelous not too!” Ty Lee cried. Katara knew what they were doing, they’d done this since they were ten and eleven. They would team up on whoever they were trying to persuade and beg and plead until they eventually gave in. It hadn’t worked much on their grandmother, but it seemed to work with their father. 

“When your sister is well again you all shall name the date,” he answered cheerily. 

“But they’re so _boring_,” Mai lamented.

Kat shot her sister a warning look, “Thank you, Mai."  
~  
They left around midday. Suki was finally well enough to travel and after Kat helped her dress and put up her hair she looked back to her old, healthy self. Their father had the carriage around front, and the patrons of Omashu had walked out with them to say their goodbyes. Azula clasped Katara’s hand in hers and gave her a thin smile. 

“It was so nice to speak with you, Katara,” she said.

Kat nodded, “Likewise, Azula.”

Azula cast Katara an unreadable look but nodded anyway, “Of course. Please, call upon us again soon.” 

Kat nodded and quickly curtsied, desperate to get away from Azula. She couldn’t name it but there was something so unnerving about the other girl. Her dark hair framed her face in such a way that highlighted the sharpness of her features. Her golden eyes were cold, calculating. Again, Katara remembered the image of Azula circling Zuko like a vulture and decided that that was the best analogy for the girl. A vulture. 

She made her way to the carriage and was happy to see Suki speaking with Sokka. Her sister was smiling brightly, and she could hear Sokka stumbling over his words. It was certainly something to behold, her sister in love. She stopped briefly and smiled brightly at Sokka, she curtsied once and then turned to Zuko. 

“Zuko,” she said shortly.

He nodded, “Katara.” 

She made her way into the carriage, holding her skirts in one hand to avoid tripping over them. Instinctively, she reached out to keep her balance and felt someone take her hand. She looked up and met Zuko’s steady gaze. Slowly, she retracted her hand and sat down beside her sister, feeling vaguely stunned at the sudden gesture from the infamous stone cold Zuko. He turned to walk away, and she watched him flex his hand as if he’d been burned. 

~

“His name is Aang, he’s our distant cousin through father. He’s barely seventeen, but he’s due to inherit the estate once father dies,” Katara explained. She didn’t remember much about Aang, only that he was young, orphaned and very excitable.

“He’s to inherit everything?” Song asked. They were making their way through the markets hoping to find some ribbon for the ball at Omashu. Ty Lee and Yue had insisted upon it even though they already had plenty. Though, Kat did have to say that she was happy to go out into town. 

“Yes, everything,” Kat answered. She tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice, but it was near impossible. Theoretically, Aang could take the estate whenever he saw fit. Their father was aging, and their grandmother had no claim to the land. She highly doubted he would ever do that, she always thought he had a gentle spirit. But he was also stubborn and when he set his mind to something, he found a way to do it. 

“Everything belongs to him, even my pianoforte,” Mai added.

“That’s awful! And you said he could turn you out whenever he likes? But why?” 

“Because, the estate will pass directly to him and not us females,” Kat said bitterly. 

Song looked at her sympathetically, "I think we should head back; it’s getting late.” 

Katara sighed and looked back at Mai, “She’s right, go find your sisters. Gran-gran will have a fit if we’re late to dinner.” 

Mai rolled her eyes but didn’t protest. She knew as well as Kat did that the wrath of Kanna was not to be tested.

~

He was as hyper as she remembered. He’d grown taller, thankfully, but Katara still felt like she towered over him. He’d showed up on their doorstep with arms full of books and with the most ridiculous hat. Apparently, they were courtesy of his Aunt Wu. 

Dinner that night was filled with silent tension. They made only the barest small talk, and only the clink of forks against plates filled the long gaps of silence. Aang truly hadn’t changed, although Kat noticed he was far more reserved than he once was. The last time she’d seen him he’d been twelve and talked non-stop. She almost missed his over excited chatter; she didn’t like the awkward tension that’d taken hold of her home.

Katara briefly looked up from her plate to see Aang staring at her. She quickly pulled her gaze back to her plate; she didn’t care for the attention at all. 

“The potatoes are really good tonight Kanna. Which of you should I compliment for such a wonderful meal?” Aang said. It was a feeble attempt at conversation, but it beat the tense silence that’d been there practically since they started the meal. 

Her grandmother fixed Aang with a cold stare, “Thank you, Aang, but we are perfectly able to keep a cook.” 

He flushed and looked down at his plate, Katara almost felt sorry for him. But then he started to speak again, and Kat remembered why they were all hostile with him in the first place. 

“It’s nice, the cook I mean, it’s good to know the estate can afford such a living. You know, my Aunt Wu has given me a small estate right off the grounds of her own. She drops by every now and then, she’s the one who persuaded me to become a clergyman.” 

Kat shot a look at Suki and then to her father. Her father grinned behind his wine glass and she had to fight not to giggle. Yue and Ty Lee didn’t seem to get the message however and started laughing amongst themselves. Katara watched Suki pinch Yue’s side and the other girl gave her a nasty look. Suki inclined her head towards their grandmother’s disapproving face, and the younger girls quieted instantly. 

“So, you’re a clergyman?” Suki asked, feigning interest. 

“Oh, yes. Well going to be anyway. Aunt says I need to observe more before attempting to be formally employed into the church.” 

“What are you supposed to be observing?” Yue asked, she was grinning. 

“I think she wants me to watch the other men of the church and try to do what they do. Aunt says I’m still too hyper, she says that silent observation is the key to success,” he said earnestly. 

“Silent observation, what an important skill to have,” Katara said, trying to keep the grin off of her face, “I’ve noticed not many men possess that skill.” Gran-gran shot Kat what could only be described as a venomous look, and Suki kicked her shin under the table. 

Aang, ever oblivious, only smiled. “Well, Aunt has said that I’m an exceptional student. She believes I’ll be official by the end of the year.” 

“Well girls, didn’t you know it? We have an exceptional learner in our family,” her father said. He was smiling but Kat knew he was making fun of Aang.

Gran-gran sighed and sat back in her chair, clearly exhausted by her family’s lack of table etiquette. 

“I believe it is time to retire to the sitting room,” she said in a clipped voice. The girls nodded and pushed back their chairs, eager to get away from their “exceptional” cousin. 

~

Kanna couldn’t believe the audacity of those girls. Here was the man, well boy really, that could kick them out of their home at any given moment and they were mocking him! Openly! It was astounding, and then of course their father had to join in. Thankfully, Mai had stayed her quiet, solemn self. For once, Kanna wasn’t entirely displeased with the middle granddaughter. 

Really, only Suki, Katara and Yue were her true granddaughters. Before Kya’s passing, she and Hakoda had agreed to foster Ty Lee and Mai for Kya’s close childhood friend. The father had passed right after Ty Lee was born, and when the child turned two their mother became grievously ill. The other three had taken very well to Ty Lee and Mai though, and for many years it was easy to forget that they were not all truly related. 

Kanna was startled out of her memories by Aang clearing his throat in front of her. “Kanna, I’d hoped to speak with you. If you will.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, clearly restless. Kanna felt bad for the boy, he was young but his headstrong Aunt had already thrust the responsibilities of a man upon him. 

“Of course,” she stood and walked to the other side of the fitting room. She turned back to Aang expectantly and he took a deep breath before speaking. 

“My Aunt has given me a great allowance and estate and now she…” the boy faltered, clearly unsure of how to continue, “Well, she expects me to take a wife. And if it’s not too bold, your eldest would be an ideal match.” 

Kanna felt her heart constrict. She knew that the girls would rather die than resign themselves to marriage with the likes of Aang, but she also knew that if they weren’t married sooner rather than later they would end up homeless spinsters once Hakoda passed. 

“Oh dear boy, I’m afraid Suki is soon to be engaged.” 

“Engaged?” Aang repeatedly dumbly. 

“Yes, I’m afraid so. But…” Kanna hesitated, looking back to where Katara sat on the sofa next to Suki, laughing under her breath at something her sister had said. She knew Kat would be miserable, that girl was stubborn and determined to have her way with the world. But, maybe she would understand that for a woman you can’t be that picky. “Katara is second eldest, and just as fine a match as Suki would be.” Kanna felt her chest tighten, it was as if she’d signed Kat away like a piece of property. 

“Katara, yes I believe that would be a fine match.” Aang said, and he smiled. 

Kanna had never felt such a sadness.


	4. Of Officers and Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm really proud of the last half of this chapter. The dances from the film are so hard to describe, but important I feel.

They were at the market again. Yue and Ty Lee were angry that their shopping spree had been cut short by Aang’s arrival, and they’d demanded that Katara take them back to the market. Truth be told Kat didn’t mind; she was more than happy to find some peace from Aang’s constant presence. For some reason, since his first night at the estate he’d followed her around like a lost puppy looking for its owner. It was becoming severely bothersome. Suki had also jumped at the opportunity to leave the house; she was tiring of Aang’s constant presence too. 

The moment they entered the market square Yue and Ty Lee were chattering about the officers. Yue thought one of them was looking her way and she waved foolishly. Ty Lee skipped about flashing childish smiles and batting her lashes at any one of them who passed. Katara and Suki just shared a look and silently agreed not to say anything. The girls needed to learn of their own foolishness from others, clearly, they didn’t listen to anyone in their family. The younger girls skipped off to the ribbon shop leaving Suki and Katara to mill about outside. 

“So, I see Aang has been following you around,” Suki commented carefully. She pulled her handkerchief from her skirts, but a strong gust of wind came and tore it out of her hand. Suki frowned and took off towards the runaway handkerchief while Katara lamented about Aang. 

“Aang is a sweet man, really, but he needs to learn boundaries. He’s- he has a naievety that makes you want to despair at the entire sex,” Katara said. She stopped at Suki’s runaway handkerchief but before she could pick it up, someone else was holding it out to her. 

He was an officer, decorated with medals and tassels like the rest. Kat had to admit he was handsome, dark hair and dark eyes. He grinned at her slyly before holding out the handkerchief. 

“Yours I believe?” 

Kat silently took the handkerchief from him, not even bothering to correct him about who the true owner was. Before she could respond, Yue and Ty Lee were bounding up behind him and grinning like fools. 

“Oh Jet, how wonderful you are,” Yue sighed. She looked up at Kat and grinned, “He picked up mine too! Did you drop yours on purpose Kat?”

Ty Lee looked at Katara giddily, “Jet’s a lieutenant.” 

“An enchanted lieutenant,” he commented, still holding Katara’s gaze. 

“Lee, what are you up to?” Suki asked, she’d come to stand beside Kat and was looking at her sister suspiciously. 

“We were just looking for some ribbon for the ball,” Ty Lee said innocently. 

“Should we look together?” Jet asked. The girls squealed and grabbed his arms, pulling him off to the ribbon store. Kat looked at Suki dumbfounded, and Suki giggled and nudged her in the ribs. They walked into the store and Kat heard Yue and Ty Lee greet the shop owner. Jet had moved to stand in the middle of the store and was looking around the shop with only mild interest. 

“I won’t even look. I’m afraid I have very poor taste,” He commented dryly. 

Katara briefly tore her gaze from the strip of ribbon she’d been examining and smiled, “Only a man truly sure of himself would admit that.” 

He laughed, “No it’s true. I’ve got horrible taste, especially when it comes to buckles. I’m lost when it comes to them.” 

“How terrible, you must be the shame of the regiment,” Katara teased. She’d turned from the ribbon to face Jet directly. She had to admit he was handsome, very handsome. 

“Alas, I must be.”

Ty Lee bounded back into the room and looked at Katara pleadingly, “Kat, would you lend me some money, please?” 

“You already owe me a near fortune Ty Lee.” 

“Allow me,” Jet said, stepping in front of the excited younger girl. Ty Lee immediately starting giggling, but Kat shook her head. 

“No, you don’t have to do that.”  


Jet looked back up at Katara and grinned, “Please, I insist.” 

Katara reasoned that if he was insistent then she shouldn’t argue. She smiled softly and turned back to the ribbon. 

~

“I can’t believe we found so many, and in such bright colors!” Yue mused on their way back. Jet had offered to accompany them on their walk home and Katara and Suki had happily obliged. Jet was good company. He humored the younger girls but also kept a steady conversation with Katara. 

“They’ll be perfect for the ball, won’t they!” Ty Lee said, waving her ribbon around like flags.

“They’re very fine, if I do say so myself,” Jet said. Ty Lee and Yue giggled at the compliment. 

Suddenly, Yue glanced over the stream and started pointing wildly. “Look! It’s Sokka! Hello Sokka!” 

Sure enough, Sokka was across the stream on horseback accompanied by Zuko as per usual. Yue and Ty Lee were talking about the ball and showing off their ribbons to Sokka, but Kat was more focused on the intense stare down going on between Jet and Zuko. Jet’s eyes had narrowed, and Zuko’s permanent scowl somehow deepened. Katara looked between the two, wondering how in the world the two could possibly be acquainted. Zuko suddenly snapped the reigns on the horse and took off in the other direction. Sokka looked between him and the girls and noticeably tried to keep from taking off so soon. 

“Of course, Jet, you’re welcome to the ball,” he shouted across the river, apparently in answer to Yue and Ty Lee, although Katara noticed his voice lacked its usual cheer. “Enjoy your day ladies!” He called, sounding a little more like himself, although Katara knew he was talking to Suki. 

“Oh, how wonderful! Isn’t it wonderful, Jet?” Ty Lee said, skipping around him. Katara could see that even Jet’s patience was wearing thin with the excitable young girls and she bit back a laugh. 

“Why don’t you all head back? I’d like to continue my walk for a moment,” Katara said, making sure to keep her eyes on Suki for fear she’d give away her true motives. Suki seemed to catch on however and nodded. 

“Yes, we should go. Gran-gran will be angry if we’re out much longer. We still have a guest you know.”

The younger girls nodded and said their cheerful goodbyes to Jet. He wished them farewell, as a gentleman should, but once they were walking away, he nearly sighed in relief. 

“Might I accompany you on your walk, Katara?” 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” 

They walked partway down the stream before Kat decided to sit under the shade of a tree. It was only March but the heat from the sun was still enough to drain one’s energy. Jet paced in front of her for a moment before stopping right in front of her. 

“If I may ask, how long has Zuko been here?” 

“About a month, I believe,” Katara answered slowly. “Are you acquainted?” 

Jet laughed bitterly, “You could say that, I guess.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“My father was employed by his for many years. Ozai, Zuko’s father, was a terrible employer. He kept the workers in awful conditions, paid them horribly. Eventually a fire broke out in the factory, my father didn’t make it out.” 

“Oh Jet, I’m so sorry that’s awful,” Katara said quietly. 

“Thank you, Kat, he was a good man. He would’ve liked you.” She flushed at his statement, but he continued with his story, “Later, we found out that Ozai was being charged. Apparently, he’d started the fire in order to rid himself of the company and take the money for reparations for himself. He was later taken to prison, but the families of the victims were supposed to receive a sum in compensation. When it came time to receive ours, we discovered we’d been denied access to the funds by Zuko.” 

“How could he do such a thing?” 

“I’ve asked myself that same question for years, now I’m a low-ranking foot soldier, just trying to make enough money to support myself. But I don’t despair, I’m resilient, I always have been.” 

Katara hesitated, she didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t believe Zuko could do such a thing, but then again couldn’t he? He was colder than anyone she’d ever met, with all the personality of drying paint. 

“I hope that his presence here won’t sway your opinion of our county,” Katara said finally. 

Jet grinned, “Oh no, I am not to be moved. If anyone must leave, it will be him.” 

~  
Suki was doing her hair for the ball. Somehow, her sister was nearly magical when it came to taming Katara’s thick mane of curls. She’d managed to braid and twist and curl it until it sat in an elegant updo on top of Katara’s head. 

“Do you really believe him capable of such a vile thing?” Suki asked. She was still carefully arranging the elegant pins into Katara’s hair.

“Yes, I do.” 

“I know you don’t like him Kat, but maybe he had his reasons. I’ll figure out the truth from Sokka tonight.” 

“If it isn’t true then let Zuko contradict it himself,” Katara said indignantly, “He should own up to his behavior.” 

Suki placed her hands on Katara’s shoulders and leaned forward, “It’s done. What do you think?” 

Katara looked at her reflection and grinned, “You’re magical Suki.” 

“I try to be dear sister,” Suki winked at Katara and patted her on the shoulders. 

The ball was an incredibly grandiose affair. Omashu was packed to the walls, filled with everyone in a near twenty-mile radius of the estate. Sokka and Azula were stationed by the ballroom, greeting the incoming guests. Katara’s grandmother had ushered the girls over, eager for Suki to make her presence know. 

“Thank you once again for having us, it’s such a wonderful affair,” her grandmother said. Azula shot them all a rather uninterested glance, but Sokka was beaming. 

“It’s our pleasure.” 

Grandmother made her way into the ballroom, but before Kat and Suki could follow, Sokka was speaking again. 

“I’m really glad you’re here, Suki,” he said. Kat laughed at his forwardness, and he seemed to realize his mistake. He flushed, and tried to backpedal furiously, “And you Kat, of course, I’m glad you’re all here. It’s wonderful, really!” 

Suki just grinned, “I’m happy to be here too.” 

The two stared at each other for another moment before Kat nudged Suki and she started moving again. They made it into the ballroom, and Katara couldn’t help scanning the crowd for Jet. There were plenty of officers present, all dressed the same, but none of them were Jet. She heard her grandmother come up behind her, raving to her father about wonderful Sokka was, and she took off into the crowd eager to distance herself from her family’s loud ramblings. She took another turn around the estate, standing on her toes and looking over perfectly manicured hairdos, but she never did find Jet. 

Finally, on her way back to Suki she saw a familiar face in the crowd and grinned. 

“Song!” 

“Kat!” The girl turned to Katara happily, and Katara was suddenly so grateful to have found her friend. She looked wonderful, dressed in white and ribbons, Kat was reminded of her grandmother’s remarks at the dinner table and wanted to parade Song around in front of her as if to say ‘ha! Told you you were wrong!’. 

“Have you seen Jet?” Kat asked. Song had been lucky enough to meet Jet when he walked her back to her estate. Song had approved of him immediately. 

“No, I haven’t. We can look again though, maybe he arrived late.” Song took Kat’s hands and led her through another lap around the ball room. They were halfway into their search when Aang spotted them and planted himself firmly in front of Katara. Katara wanted to groan. 

“Katara! Hi, I’ve been looking for you,” he said.

“Oh, well it appears you’ve found me.” 

Aang hesitated for a moment, unsure how to continue. Finally, he seemed to notice Song’s presence and he bowed slightly, “Hello, I’m Aang, their distant cousin.” 

“Yes, I’ve heard so much about you,” Song said carefully. 

Kat bit her lip; she really couldn’t laugh. It would be too cruel. 

“I’d hoped Katara,” Aang continued, “That I might have the next dance?” 

She stopped, stunned at such a request from Aang. “I didn’t know you danced?” 

“Oh, I actually quite like to dance. My aunt has commented on my swiftness of foot many times.” 

Katara and Song shared a look that said, ‘is he for real?’, but Katara just smiled. 

“That’s wonderful, Aang.” 

Unfortunately, the next dance came before Katara and Song could finish their search for Jet. Kat lined up with the other women, and thankfully Suki came to stand beside her. 

“Jet’s not here,” Suki said quickly. 

The music started, and Kat curtsied with the other women. As much as she loved to dance, right now she was more concerned with Jet and why he wasn’t here. She met Aang in the middle, as the others did with their partners, and painfully she noticed that she was still so much taller than he was. He took her hand, somewhat awkwardly, and they stumbled through the motions of the dance. She made her way back to the line and Suki was laughing. 

“Don’t laugh at your sister!” Kat hissed under her breath. 

“Oh, dear sister, I would never laugh at your misfortunes.” 

They repeated the earlier steps of the dance, but this time Suki was next to her. “Jet’s been detained, somewhere significantly farther from here.” 

Before Katara could answer, Aang was there again and they were stumbling through the dance yet again. “I think dancing is a wonderful way to spend time with someone,” he commented carefully. Katara would’ve been more concerned, but frankly her thoughts were still occupied with the sudden disappearance of Jet. The dance switched again, and Suki was back. 

“They tell me that he’d been more inclined to stay had it not been for a certain gentleman at Omashu,” she rushed out, trying to get back across the line. 

Katara felt white hot anger spark in her. “Gentleman hardly warrants the name,” she hissed. Suki looked at her sympathetically, but all too soon she was wrapped back up in her dance with Sokka. 

“If I might be so bold- “Aang started, but she’d already danced her way to the other side before he could finish. 

They finished the dance moments later, and before Kat could escape Aang was there in front of her talking away. “I think, well, if I may, I believe- I would like to accompany you throughout the night,” he finally choked out. Katara stopped, she slowly realized what he was implying, and she wanted to hang her head in her hands. Thankfully, truly thank God for Song, her friend came up to her and grabbed her by the hands. 

“Come quick Kat! There’s something I want to show you!” She said excitedly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, excuse us Aang,” Katara said. She rushed out of the ballroom with Song, and her friend smirked. 

“You looked like you could use a friend,” was all she said. They both laughed at that and made their way across the elaborate interior of the estate. Suddenly, a figure was blocking their pathway and their laughter stopped immediately. 

“May I have the next dance, Katara?” Zuko asked. 

Before thinking Kat nodded, “You may.” 

He nodded and walked off and Katara grabbed Song’s arm and pulled her into one of the empty rooms. 

“Did I just agree to dance with Zuko?” 

“I’m afraid so,” Song answered. 

Kat groaned, “Oh God, the night can’t get any worse.” 

Song patted her friend on the shoulder, “Really Kat, you might find him very amiable.” 

Kat shot her friend a scathing look, “That would be very inconvenient seeing as I’ve sworn to loathe him for all eternity.” 

Song looked at her for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles, and Katara followed shortly after. 

This time, when the dance started, she could at least say that her partner was taller than she was. Considerably. They met in the middle, as the others did, and thankfully it wasn’t nearly as awkward as it had been with Aang. Which, considering her partner, was absolutely bizarre. After the second turn of complete silence, Katara finally decided to say something.

“I love this dance,” she commented.

To her surprise, Zuko actually answered. “Indeed, it’s one of the better ones.” 

Another moment of silence, and this time when they met Kat was smirking. “It’s your turn to say something, you know. I talked about that dance, which means you can either comment on the size of the room or the number of couples.” 

The next turn came, and he was continued to answer. “I’m perfectly happy to oblige, what would like most to hear?” 

In spite of herself, she found herself grinning, “That will do for present.” 

As much as she detested him, Zuko was not a terrible dance partner. He was rather good at it, actually. 

“Do you talk as a rule, while dancing?” He asked her, and for only a slight moment, she could’ve sworn there was humor in his tone. 

Katara fought back a smile, “No. No, I prefer to be unsociable and taciturn.” 

Something flashed across his face, and she wondered if she’d actually struck a nerve. Then, alarmingly, she noticed that in spite of the scar he had nice eyes. Where his sister's eyes were cold and filled with nothing but contempt, his were softer more, contemplative. Then she inwardly kicked herself for thinking about _Zuko’s_ eyes. 

“Tell me, do you and your sisters often walk to town?” he asked. 

And then Katara remembered why she hated him. “Yes, we often walk to town. It’s very nice, a great opportunity to meet new people you know.” 

At this, he remained silent. 

“In fact,” Katara continued, “Before we saw you, we’d just had the pleasure of making a new acquaintance.” 

They met again, and this time, Zuko was tense. “Yes, Jet is blessed with such sociable manners. He is sure of making friends,” he paused and then continued on, his voice harsh, “Whether he is capable of retaining them is less certain.” 

“Yes, he’s been so unfortunate as to lose your friendship,” Katara snapped back. They parted, and met again in the middle, continuing the dance but now it was far more tense. But, never one to back down she pressed on, “And I daresay that is an irreversible event?” 

That seemed to be the breaking point. He finally stopped altogether and stood in front of her, she’d never seen him so angry. She refused to be intimidated however, and held his stare. 

“Yes, it is. Why do you ask?” 

“To make out your character, Zuko,” she shot back. She realized that she was looking up at him, and that they were standing awfully close. 

“And what have you discovered?” He asked. This close, Katara could see the details of his face far more clearly, which included the nasty scar covering his left eye. 

“Very little,” she answered, her voice held less venom than before though, “I hear such different accounts of you, it puzzles me greatly.” 

They stood there for a moment, both too stubborn to back down, before Zuko was finally the one to relent. He stepped back into the dance and shot her an unreadable look, “I hope to give you more clarity in the future.” 

She didn’t respond and decided to just focus on getting through the dance. She had to admit though, there was something there that wasn’t before. An unrelenting tension that seemed willing to snap at any moment. She tried to convince herself that it was just her hatred for Zuko, but she had a hard time selling that the longer they danced. Finally, the dance ended, and the spell was broken. She curtsied one last time and broke away from the crowd hoping to find either Song or Suki. On her way out of the ballroom, Aang passed her and she feared he’d ask to dance again. 

“Was that Zuko? Of Caldera?” 

“Yes, it was,” Katara answered, somewhat defensively. 

“Oh, I should introduce myself to him. Aunt knew his family very well,” he said. Katara just smiled tightly and turned, she couldn’t stand to see Aang embarrass himself. Thankfully, Suki was standing in the foyer with Mai and Song and Katara felt herself sigh with relief. She wasn’t out of the woods though, because her sister fixed her with a look and smiled. 

“So,” Suki started, “Zuko dances after all?”


	5. An Abundance of Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Mr. Collins/Aang proposal scene. I hope I did it justice. Also, I want to thank everyone for the comments and kudos. Reading your sweet comments absolutely make my day and I cannot stress enough how much it means. Truly. Enjoy! :)

The rest of the night had gone about as well as Kat predicted it would. In the middle of her conversation with Song and Suki, Azula had sauntered her way towards them and happily inserted herself inside their little circle. 

“My, what interesting relatives you two have,” Azula commented carefully. She was pointedly looking at Yue and Ty Lee who were, oh dear lord, they were giggling furiously and holding empty glasses in their hands. Their grandmother had found a seat on one of the many sofas littering the hallways of the estate, and she was loudly telling her friends of Suki’s upcoming marriage. 

Katara turned from Azula, fearing she would truly lose her temper this time and tell that woman exactly what she thought of her and _her_ family. She walked through the estate again, hoping to find a familiar face that wouldn’t dampen her spirits. Unfortunately, she was only met with the sight of Aang still trying in vain to speak to Zuko. 

Song had broken away from Suki and Azula and made her way back into the ballroom. Katara met her and sighed deeply. 

“Clearly, my family are having a competition to see who can expose themselves to the most mockery,” she groaned. 

Song patted her on the back reassuringly, “It’s not as bad as you think Kat, besides I doubt Sokka has noticed at all.” 

“Yes, I think he likes her very much.” 

“But, does she like him?” 

Katara started, she couldn’t believe Song would ask such a thing. It’d been obvious since the first night they met how smitten Suki was. “Of course she does! Have you not seen her?” 

Song bit her lip, “Yes, I have. But we know Suki far better than he does. We know that she’s on the shy side, but does he know? I’m just saying, Sokka may not be so inclined to act if Suki does not help him along.” 

Kat looked across the ballroom to see her sister engaged in deep conversation with Sokka. She was nodding her head as he talked and talked and talked, and suddenly, Song’s concerns didn’t feel so out of place. 

“I think it’s nearly time to go,” Song said. She seemed to have picked up on her friend’s dark mood.

Katara glanced out of one of the many vast windows of the ballroom and felt relief flood through her, the sun was finally coming up. She was more than ready to return home; the night had been far too eventful for her tastes. With Jet leaving so suddenly and Aang following her everywhere and then that dance, with Zuko… her head was started to ache. 

“Do you want help rounding up your sisters?” Song asked. 

Katara nodded, “Yes, I’m sure we’re going to need all the help we can get.” 

An hour later, they finally had all of them together and were leaving Omashu. Her grandmother was waving happily at Sokka and Azula who were standing on the balcony, overlooking the many guests leaving the party. Yue and Ty Lee were half asleep against each other, Mai was sulking in the far corner of the carriage, and Suki seemed happily in her own little world. 

~

She woke up at midday, and only because Mai marched into her room and threw a pillow at her. 

“Gran-Gran says get up and get to breakfast,” her sister commanded. 

Katara groaned and shoved her pillow over her head, “It’s lunch time isn’t it?” 

“Doesn’t matter, just come on.” 

Katara threw the excess pillow back at Mai and heard her scurry off, probably to complain to their father that Katara was being grouchy. She rolled over and took a few deep breaths, the headache that had started at the ball last night had not subsided a bit. 

Breakfast was quiet. Her grandmother had clearly indulged in a little bit of wine last night and was uncharacteristically silent. Her father read through the post as usual, and her sister’s normal riotous chatter had dulled to a quiet murmur. Mai had tried to play pianoforte, but Gran-Gran had shut her down very quickly. 

Katara was in the middle of wolfing down her food in the hopes of getting to go back to bed when Aang cleared his throat from the doorway. He looked even more unsure of himself than usual, and Kat couldn’t help but feel a little bit sorry for him. 

“Kanna?” Aang asked, he’d walked into the dining room but had yet to take his place at the table. 

Her grandmother looked up, and Kat noticed that she seemed weary, “Yes, Aang?” 

“I’d hoped, if its alright with you, to earn a private audience with Katara at some point during the morning,” he said.

Katara’s head snapped up and she looked from Aang to her grandmother in concern. Aang refused to meet her stare, and her grandmother seemed too tired to do so. She looked back to Suki, who seemed just as lost as everyone else.

“Oh yes Aang, that would be perfectly alright. Everyone out, except you, Katara dear,” Gran-Gran announced. Yue and Ty Lee took off in a fit of giggles, followed closely by Mai. 

Kat grabbed Suki’s hand and shook her head, “Please don’t go,” she whispered. Suki looked from Kat to their grandmother and winced. 

“I’m sorry, it’ll be alright though, I promise.” She stood from the table and followed the rest of her family out of the dining room. The last to stand was her father, and Kat shot him one last pleading look not to leave. He gave her the same look Suki had, and slowly left the room. 

The silence was nearly unbearable. Kat hadn’t spoken since she’d begged Suki not to leave her, and Aang hadn’t spoken since he’d asked Kanna to speak with Katara. She stared straight on, trying to hope that he needed to discuss something trivial with her as opposed to what she so deeply feared he would ask. 

She glanced back up and Aang cleared his throat, he was already flushed. He presented to her a flower, one of the smaller ones from the garden, and her stomach dropped. When she made no move to take it, he sat it on the table in front of her and cleared his throat, again. 

“Katara, I’m sure that you’re aware of the expectation my Aunt has placed upon me,” he started.

Too afraid to speak, Katara only listened. 

“You see, after my first night here I realized, that you would be the perfect companion for my future life,” he stopped again and Katara grimaced. 

“Aang-“ she started, however he either did not hear her or chose not to hear her and kept going. 

“But, before I run away with my feelings, I think I should say that it is the duty of a future clergyman to marry and have a head of his household-“ 

Katara stopped listening at ‘head of household’, she was no maid nor cook, and she would certainly never serve anyone in her own home unless she wanted to!

“-also believe that it would add greatly to my happiness.” 

Katara couldn’t help herself, “Your happiness?” 

Aang stopped and looked at her as if she’d grown a second head, “Yes, my happiness. Aunt sent me here with the purpose of selecting a wife, and seeing as I’m to inherit the estate, you were the obvious choice.” 

She remained silent; she didn’t think she’d be able to speak without hurting the poor boy’s feelings. However, she could no longer ignore him once he lowered himself to one knee.

“And now I think, I should tell you of my plans for when we are married- “ 

Katara jumped up and cut him off as quickly as she could, “You are too hasty, you forget I have not given you an answer.” 

Aang however, did not seem to be deterred, “I will tell you; Aunt will be most happy with the union. She will be pleased with your modesty, economy and uh, other wonderful qualities.” 

Katara shook her head, “Aang, really I’m honored, but I cannot accept this.” 

Aang faltered but only for a moment, “I know that girls don’t want to seem too eager…” 

“Aang, I’m perfectly serious! I’m sorry, but you could not make me happy and trust me I do not think I am truly capable of making you happy either!” Katara protested. 

“I flatter myself, but I believe that your refusal is just a way of keeping me in suspense. And I may add, that there’s no guarantee another offer of marriage will be made to you.” 

That was the last straw for her, “Aang, I am not the sort of female to torment a respectable man. Please understand me when I say that I cannot, no, I will not, accept you.” She turned on the spot, eager to get as far away from the crowded dining room as she could. As she was leaving, she heard the dining room door slam open, followed by Yue and Ty Lee’s laughter. 

She was halfway down their yard when she heard her grandmother calling after her, “Kat! Katara! Come back here! You foolish, stubborn, child!” 

Katara refused to stop however, and only continued. 

She had secured ten minutes of peace before she heard footsteps behind her. She turned from her spot facing the river, expecting to argue with her grandmother, but was happily met with the sight of her father. 

“Father, I cannot marry him, I can’t.” Katara rushed out. 

He only shook his head, “I know. To be completely truthful, I belive your grandmother knows too.” 

“Then why is she doing this? I know she’s the one who had to give him the idea, Aang is hardly a man enough to think of it himself.” 

He only shook his head, “Your grandmother worries for you girls Kat, since your mother’s death-“ he faltered a moment, her mother’s death was still a hard subject for him to breach. “Since your mother’s death, your grandmother has worried over you girls constantly. She truly only wants what’s best for you.” 

“Father, Aang is not what’s best for me!” 

“I know, I will not force you to accept him.” 

Katara could have wept with relief, “Thank you, thank you father.” 

He smiled, “It’s alright. Let’s stay a moment longer shall we? I want your grandmother to believe I gave it an honest fight.” 

Katara laughed at that, and the two settled into peaceful silence by the river.

When the two returned, her grandmother was livid. She wailed and lamented of Katara’s foolishness and stubbornness, but in the end she had not forced her to accept Aang. It had been somewhat awkward, saying goodbye to Aang after rebuffing him so harshly, but she was so happy when he finally departed that she didn’t mind it at all. 

Two days passed, and on the third a letter from Omashu arrived. Kat didn’t know about it until that night, Suki came into her room with red eyes and tossed it down onto her bed covers. 

“They left.” 

“What?” Kat snatched the letter from its place on the bed and started reading. “Leaving? How could he leave!? He was so happy- you were both so happy!” 

“I know,” Suki said. She wouldn’t cry in front Katara, but Kat knew she wanted to. “They’re returning to the city.” 

“I cannot believe this! Suki, I’m so sorry.” 

Suki shook her head, “It’s alright. Really it is, it’s better to know now than to have prolonged it,” she paused before continuing, “I’m going to the city, to stay with aunt and uncle for a while.” 

Katara nodded, “Alright. I’ll miss you though, who will keep me company now while Yue and Ty Lee chatter their heads off about the officers?” 

That seemed to bring a smile to Suki’s face, “You’ll always have Song! Besides, Jet may return now that Zuko and his deplorable sister are gone.” 

Katara grinned, “That is a happy thought, isn’t it?” 

~

Jet did not return. And, as it turned out, Song was soon to leave as well. She found Katara in their barn, their father had put up a swing in one of the doorways when they were children, and Katara often found herself there trying to collect her thoughts. The clouds were gray and heavy with rain, a fitting weather to match her mood. 

“Katara?” 

Kat turned in the swing and grinned, “Song! It’s so good to see you!” 

Song smiled, but it was without her usual level of enthusiasm. 

“I’ve come to tell you the news. Aang and I well… we are engaged,” she seemed to choke on the word ‘engaged’. 

“Engaged?” Kat asked. She felt as if her eyes were popping out of her skull, surely Song wouldn’t engage herself to Aang. She saw how ridiculous he acted at the ball, why would she submit herself to that? 

“Yes, we are,” when Katara didn’t answer Song crossed her arms and sighed, “Don’t look at me like that Katara. There is no reason why I shouldn’t be as happy with him as I would be with anyone else.” 

“But he’s so young! And, Song really he is ridiculous!” Katara exclaimed, her voice was high and thin, she couldn’t believe it. 

“Katara! I have no choice! I’m to be twenty-four next Spring. I’ve no money, no prospects, and I’m already burdening my parents. We cannot all afford to marry for love Kat. So, don’t judge me, don’t you dare judge me.” Song finished her speech and marched off, presumably back to her home or to Aang. 

Kat slumped over in the swing, both of her best friends gone within two days, and still no sign of Jet. What a time this was.


	6. Most Ardently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give uncle Iroh a few moments of lovingly embarrassing Zuko, because I just love that about Iroh and couldn't take that away from his character.

Within the month, Song was married and settled into her new life. Suki was still staying with their Aunt and Uncle in the City and Katara was bored out of her mind. It’d taken longer than she’d expected for her grandmother to overcome her mortification at Katara’s rejection to Aang’s proposal, but it seemed she’d finally come back around. 

“Kat! Katara! You have a letter from Song,” Mai called. 

Kat tossed her book down and bolted down the stairs, eager to finally hear from her friend. She snatched the letter away from Mai and opened it as quickly as she could. 

Dear Kat, 

_I am truly happy with my life now. The house is wonderful, and I have my own sitting room to entertain with. You must come visit as soon as you can, I would love to show you around. Don’t feel put off because of Aang, I assure you he has no ill will toward you and will be just as eager to have you as I._

_With love,_

_ Song_

Kat grinned, she may not have agreed with Song’s choice to marry Aang but at least her friend was happy. She bounded back upstairs to begin packing, she was more than eager to have a moment of reprieve from her own household. 

“Kat! Oh, it’s so good to see you!” Song called from their lawn. 

Kat stepped down from the carriage and ran to her friend, “I’ve missed you!” 

Song enveloped Katara in a tight embrace. When the girls finally pulled away from each other Kat could see that Song really did seem happy. Her eyes were bright and her smile even brighter, it made Katara feel guilty for her initial reaction to her marriage, but they’d put that behind them. 

“Welcome to our humble abode!” Aang called from the front door. Song pulled Katara inside and she was pleased to note that the interior was just as nice as the exterior.

“My dear, I think Kat is tired from her long journey. I believe we’ll have tea in my sitting room,” Song explained. She led Kat through the long hallways of the house and finally ushered her into a small but comfortable sitting room. Katara lowered herself onto one of the sofas and looked around. 

“It’s so nice, being in charge of my own house,” Song said. She poured Kat a cup of tea and handed it over. Kat took it gratefully and smiled softly. Song had made jasmine, her favorite. Before Katara could respond, Aang burst into the room looking harried. 

“Song! Aunt has invited us to dinner tonight, don’t worry about your presence Katara, Aunt will be very pleased to meet you,” he said quickly. Just as soon as he came he left, and Katara couldn’t help but laugh at his excitability. 

“Oh, that’s wonderful news.” Song said, though Katara could hear the strain in her voice. 

“Is it?” Kat asked. 

Song rolled her eyes and smacked Katara on the arm, “Yes, it is now let’s get ready.” 

~

The entire walk from the carriage to the estate Aang was droning on and on about the magnificence of the Makapu estate. Although his explanation was appreciated, Katara could see for herself the grandeur of his Aunt’s estate. It was larger than any home she’d ever seen in her life, including Omashu. In fact, Kat guessed that you could have fit three of Omashu into Makapu. 

“Come along, Aunt doesn’t like to be kept waiting!” Aang called, he was paces ahead of Kat and Song.

Katara lifted her skirts and walked faster, lord knows she didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot with Aunt Wu. 

A servant led them through the grand hallways of Makapu, and Katara couldn’t help feeling starstruck. It was unlike anything she’d ever seen before. Elegant tapestries lined the walls, orante carpets, ridiculously overstuffed cushions adorned the sofas, and to top it off the fixtures were gold. 

The servant instructed them to wait in the doorway of the sitting room until he could announce their arrival. Katara cast Song a concerned look, and Song grabbed her hand in reassurance. Aang motioned forward, and before she knew it, she was before Aunt Wu. 

She was an older woman, with her grey hair elaborately styled in a pile on top of her head and a large green fan covering the lower half of her face. Her gown was also a deep green, with huge billowing skirts and detailing so intricate Katara’s hand cramped just looking at it. Beside her sat a younger woman with limp dark hair and thin wire glasses. She reminded Kat a little of Mai. 

“Aunt Wu, Meng.” Aang greeted, bowing deeply. When he arose, he motioned towards the girls, “This is my wife, Song, and my distant cousin, Katara.” The girls curtsied, and Katara caught the way the older woman was staring her down. 

“So, you must be one of Hakoda and Kya’s daughters,” she commented dryly. 

Kat nodded, “I am, ma’am.” 

“Hmph,” she grabbed the hand of the young girl next to her, “This is my daughter, Meng.”

Meng waved shyly, and Kat felt a brief pang of homesickness. The girl really did bear a striking resemblance to her sister. Katara curtsied to the girl, and as she stood back up, she heard Aang clear his throat. She turned and standing in the doorway of the sitting room was none other than Zuko. 

“Zuko,” she said, somewhat breathlessly, “What are you doing here?” She ignored Aang’s look of concern and Aunt Wu’s scowl, propriety was the least of her concerns right now. 

He didn’t answer, and before Katara had time to feel slighted because of it, Aang had made his way around her to greet Zuko himself. 

“Zuko, I had no idea we would have the honor,” Aang said. 

Zuko looked at him briefly before returning his gaze to Kat, “I’m a guest here, Katara. We are distant relatives of Wu's.” 

“You know Zuko?” Wu cut in; her look of disapproval had only deepened.

“Yes ma’am,” she turned to Wu and smiled, “I had the pleasure of meeting him in Hertfordshire.” 

At that time, another man made his way into the room. He was older, probably around Wu’s age, and dressed just as nicely. However, he seemed far too cheerful to be of any relation to her. 

“Oh, nephew, you must introduce me to your very pretty acquaintance,” he said cheerily. 

Katara tried to smother a laugh behind her hand, Zuko’s eyes had widened and he’d turned an alarming shade of red. 

“Oh, yes,” he cleared his throat, clearly trying to gloss over the awkwardness, “This is my uncle Iroh.” 

Katara curtsied, “It’s a pleasure.” 

“Well,” Wu said, clapping her hands together, “I believe it’s time for dinner.” 

The dining room was just as elegant as the rest of the house, staffed to the walls with servants, and filled with ornate fixtures and dishes. Katara found herself at the end of the table, directly across from Song and beside of Zuko’s cheerful uncle. The servant behind her pushed her chair in, but she barely made it halfway down before Aunt Wu was barking out an order to Aang.

“Aang! You can’t sit next to your wife! Move!” She scolded. Aang looked at Katara pleadingly, and she conceded to swap places with him. She moved to her new spot at the table and tried to ignore the fact that Zuko was sitting next to her. They all sat, and servants filled in to serve their first course. 

“I trust your family is in good health, Katara?” Zuko asked. For once, he didn’t seem entirely cold and stiff. Katara was pleasantly surprised at the sudden change of manner. 

“Yes, yes they are,” she answered. A beat of silence passed before Kat remembered that Suki had been in London for the past month. “My eldest sister is currently in London, perhaps you happened to see her?”

He shook his head, “I haven’t been fortunate enough, no.” 

“Do you play the pianoforte, Katara?” Aunt Wu asked suddenly, and loudly. 

Katara shook her head, “Only a little, and very poorly.” She didn’t appreciate the sudden interruption; it’d seemed like she was finally going to have a conversation with Zuko that didn’t end in an argument.

Wu scoffed, “Do you draw?” 

Kat shook her head, “No, not at all.” 

“Your sisters, do they draw?” 

“Not one.” 

Wu huffed, “That’s very strange. Well, I supposed you’ve had no opportunity. Your mother should’ve taken you to town every spring for the benefit of the masters.” 

Katara frowned, “That would’ve been difficult seeing as my mother passed when I was seven. However, I’m sure my grandmother wouldn’t have minded.” 

A tense silence settled over the table, Katara didn’t mind though. That woman had no right to tell her how she should have been raised. Gran-Gran and her father did their best after her mother’s death, there were five of them afterall.

“I-I’m sorry to hear of that,” Wu said in a clipped tone. “Has your governess left you then?” 

Katara wanted to pull her hair out, but she only smiled, “We never had a governess.” 

“No governess?” Wu seemed scandalized at the thought. “Five daughters brought up at home without a governess I’ve never heard of such a thing.” 

“We seemed to manage,” Kat answered evenly. 

“Are your sisters out in society?” 

Katara sighed, “Yes, ma’am. All.” 

“All five sisters out at once! Oh, that’s very odd. And you only the second. The younger ones out, before the elders are married! Your youngest sisters must be very young,” Wu glared at Katara as if she’d personally offended her. Kat’s hand curled into a fist beneath her skirts. This woman was insufferable.

“Yes ma’am, the youngest is not yet sixteen. However, I think it would be very hard on younger sisters not to have their share of amusement because the elder is still unmarried. It would hardly encourage sisterly affection,” Katara answered.

Wu seemed taken aback at such a stern answer, “My word, you give your opinion strongly for such a young person. What is your age?” 

“With three younger sisters grown up, you can hardly expect me to own to it.” 

That finally seemed to get Wu to stop talking for a blessed moment. Katara continued on with her meal, ignoring the surprised look Song gave her. 

After dinner, Wu and Iroh insisted they return to the sitting room for tea. Wu most likely wanted to give Katara a headache, and Iroh well, he seemed to genuinely enjoy the tea. 

“Come Katara, play for us,” Wu instructed. 

“No, please.” 

“For music is my delight, in fact there are few people in England who have more true enjoyment of music than myself,” Wu stated. 

Iroh laughed, “It seems that you do not know many people in England, dear cousin.” 

Wu shot Iroh a venomous look, but the old man did not seem disturbed by it. He continued drinking his tea happily, and Katara envied his ability to ignore the old hag. 

“Wu, I’m not afflicted with false modesty, when I say I cannot play… I cannot play,” Katara insisted. 

“Come Kat, just one song, for Aunt Wu,” Aang said. He was standing between Wu and Zuko and giving Katara that same pleading look from the dining room. She sighed in defeat and made her way over to the pianoforte. She began to play, and just as she’d told them it would be, it was very bad. 

“How is Toph coming along, Zuko?” Wu asked. 

“Very well,” she heard him answer. 

“I’m glad you found a teacher that could fit her needs, such a remarkable thing. And your sister, Azula?” 

“Azula is fine, ma’am,” Kat smiled to herself, for once it was nice not to have Zuko’s clipped responses aimed at her. Although, she silently considered him a brave man for being so harsh to Wu.

Kat heard Wu turn her attentions to Song, demanding to know of her own practice routine when it came to music. Katara felt sorry for Song but continued stumbling through one of the most basic songs she could remember. If it kept Wu off her back, she’d play for the whole evening. A shadow fell over her, and she nearly grinned. 

“You mean to frighten me Zuko, coming over in all your state to hear me,” she started “But I won’t be alarmed, even if your cousin does play so well.” 

“I’m well acquainted enough with you Katara to know that I cannot alarm you, even should I wish it,” he replied. Kat suddenly remembered their dance at the Omashu ball and remembered that Zuko could have a sense of humor beneath his cold exterior. She found herself smiling in spite of herself. 

“What was my nephew like in Hertfordshire? He can sometimes be a little temperamenta, but he means well,” Iroh said, coming to stand behind Zuko. Again, Zuko looked mortified but Katara could only smile. She stopped playing and turned to Iroh. 

“You really care to know? Prepare yourself for something truly dreadful, the first time I saw him at the assembly, he danced with nobody at all,” Katara answered, “Even though gentlemen were scarce and there was more than one young woman sitting down without a partner.” 

Iroh frowned, “Zuko, you know so much better. And truly you dance very well.” 

“I knew nobody beyond my own party,” Zuko defended. Clearly, Iroh and Katara were having a competition to see who could embarrass him the most. 

“Oh, and nobody can be introduced in a ballroom?” Kat asked innocently. 

“Iroh!” Aunt Wu cut in suddenly, “Come here, I need you for a moment.” 

“Excuse me,” Iroh said, somehow, he managed to retain his cheerfulness. Katara glanced back up at Zuko, who seemed to be struggling to find a response. She turned back to the piano and started her playing again. 

“I do not have the talent,” Zuko started, and something in the seriousness of his tone prompted Katara to stop playing, “of conversing easily with people I have never met before.” Katara felt mildly sympathetic towards him, she had experience with shy people after all. However, whereas Song and Suki were quiet but friendly, Zuko had been quiet and cold. 

“Well the, perhaps you should take Aunt Wu’s advice and practice,” Katara said. He stared at her for a long moment, at Katara nearly feared she’d genuinely offended him. Not that it would’ve made much difference to her, he had no qualms about offending her the first time they met. However, he only walked away and Katara continued her playing. 

The next day, she was in her room at Song and Aang’s writing to Suki. The happy couple had left for the village an hour ago, Aang had claimed he needed to meet with an elder member of the church. She didn’t mind the solitude though; it was nice to have some time to collect her thoughts. She touched the quill to the page, intent on telling Suki everything that’d happened since she’d arrived at Song and Aang’s when her bedroom door flew open. She turned, shocked that Song was back so soon, but was met with the even larger shock of seeing Zuko. 

“Zuko,” Katara greeted. She had no earthly idea what he could be doing there, but she didn’t want to seem horribly rude. He continued standing, and Katara noticed how distressed he seemed. He looked fidgety and restless, Katara would’ve even dared to say that he was nervous. “Please, be seated,” she said, motioning toward the sofa. 

Again, he stayed silent, and Katara began to wonder if something was wrong. She stood and stared back at him, waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t, Katara took it upon herself to fill the silence.

“Aang and Song have gone on business to the village I’m afraid,” she said. 

Zuko nodded and continued to fidget in nervous silence. Eventually, after a painful moment of awkward silence, he seemed to find his voice. “This is a charming house; I believe Wu did a great deal to it when Aang first arrived.” 

Katara nodded, “I believe so. She could not have bestowed her kindness on a more enthusiastic subject.” She was grinning, however Zuko didn’t seem to pick up on the joke. More awkward silence blanketed the room, and Katara had to violently fight the urge to just yell out, ‘why are you here!?’

“Should I call for some tea?” She asked, in a last-ditch effort for conversation. 

He only shook his head, “No, thank you.” 

The front door of the house opened, signaling the return of Song and Aang. 

Zuko bowed slightly, “Good day, Katara. It’s been a pleasure.” He all but ran from the room. Katara went to the window, wondering what on Earth could’ve possessed him to behave in such a manner. 

Song walked into her room, an amused expression on her face. “What on Earth have you done to poor Zuko?” 

“I have no idea,” Katara answered honestly. 

~  
That Sunday, Katara went with Aang and Song to church. Aang was preaching, as a part of his training to become an official church member, and Song had all but begged Katara to accompany them. Song sat on the front row, as dutiful wives do, and Katara had found a nondescript place in the back, where she could daydream and not get caught. Zuko’s cheerful Uncle Iroh had sat next to her. She had to admit, Iroh was far better company than his nephew. He was funny, and easy to talk to. Katara had taken a liking to him. 

“So, how long do you plan to stay in Kent, Iroh?” She whispered. 

“Oh, as long as Zuko chooses. I’m traveling with him for the moment, whilst Azula is home with Toph. Although, if I’m truthful, I don’t truly trust Azula with her cousin.” 

Katara couldn’t blame him, she wouldn’t trust Azula with anyone, much less a blind twelve-year-old girl. 

“You know, one wonders why he doesn’t marry so that he doesn’t have to continue dragging other people along with him for his travels,” Katara commented. 

Iroh laughed under his breath, “Yes well, she would be a lucky woman.” 

“Really?” Kat asked, surprise in her voice. 

“Oh yes, I know my nephew has his faults, plenty of them, but he is a loyal companion and a good man. In fact, I was told on our way here that he recently came to the aid of one of his close friends. Saved him from a doomed marriage.” 

“Who was the man?” Katara asked, a little too loudly for a church. She glanced around to make sure no one had heard her before turning back to Iroh.

“His closest friend, Sokka.” 

Katara felt as if she’d been punched in the stomach. “And did he give a reason for this interference?” 

Iroh shrugged, “There were apparently strong objections to the lady.” 

Katara felt a lump form in her throat, “What kind of objections?” She asked hoarsely. 

“I think, it was her family that was considered unsuitable.” 

“So, he separated them?” Katara asked. 

“I believe so- oh” Iroh didn’t get to finish, because Katara had already taken off out of the church. She was angry and humiliated and hurt somehow; she couldn’t believe the audacity of that man. It was pouring the rain, but she barely noticed it. She managed to make it back across the bridge and to one of the large, ornate gazebos that littered the grounds before becoming soaked to her bones. She rested her back against the cool marble, her chest heaving. This was horrible, poor Suki had had her heart broken because of that interfering, horrible, pompous man. 

Footsteps alerted her to the presence of another person, and she half wondered if Song had run out after her. 

It was Zuko. 

Somehow, her rage ignited tenfold and she wanted to cut him down where he stood. But she managed to remain silent, she wanted to hear what he had to say for himself. 

“Katara, I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. These past months have been a torment. I came to Makapu with the single object of seeing you, I had to see you. I have fought against my better judgement, my family’s expectation, the inferiority of your birth, my rank and circumstance, all these things I’m willing to put aside and ask you to end my agony.” 

Katara shook her head, “I don’t understand.” 

“I love you, most ardently,” he rushed out. “Please, do me the honor of accepting my hand.” 

Katara felt as if her jaw had hit the ground. After everything he’d done to Jet, to Suki, he expected her to what? Accept him? _Marry_ him? Who could be so, foolish, so proud as to assume that anyone would be willing to overlook any of those things? She stared at him in shock and anger and struggled to put together a coherent sentence that wasn’t ‘leave me alone you great bastard!’

“Zuko, I- appreciate, the struggle you have been through, and I am very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me,” she spat, “It was unconsciously done.” 

“Is this your reply?” He asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you-are you laughing at me?” 

“No.” 

“Are you rejecting me?” 

Katara narrowed her eyes, “I’m sure that the feelings, which, as you’ve told me, have hindered your regard will help you in overcoming it.” 

Zuko paused before answering, “Might I ask why, with so little endeavor at civility, I am thus repulsed?” 

Katara stepped forward, her anger getting the best of her, “And I might as well enquire why, with so evident a design of insulting me that you chose to tell me you liked me against your better judgement? Nevermind the insult to my family, my home, my state of fortune!” 

“No, I did not-“ he tried to cut in, but Katara kept going. 

“You might understand why then, if I was uncivil, then that is some excuse! But I have other reasons, you know I have.” 

“What reasons?”

“Do you think that anything could tempt me to accept the man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?” Katara asked. When he didn’t respond she pressed on, “Do you deny it, Zuko? That you separated a young couple who loved each other, exposing your friend to the center of the world for caprice and my sister to the misery of disappointed hopes? And involving them both in misery of the worst kind?” 

“I do not deny it,” he finally answered. 

Katara stopped, he owned up to it so easily. As if it had been a small feat to ruin her sister’s happiness. She continued to hold his gaze, wishing that he looked more like his sister. His sister was so much easier to hate. 

“How could you do it?” She asked. 

“Because, I believed your sister indifferent to him,” he answered. 

“Indifferent?” Kat asked. 

“I watched them, carefully, and realized his attachment was deeper than hers.”

“That’s because she’s shy!” Katara defended. 

“Sokka too, is modest, and was persuaded she didn’t feel as strongly for him.” Zuko shot back. 

“Because you suggested it!” 

“I did it for his own good.”

“My sister hardly shows her true feelings to me!” Katara yelled. 

That seemed to get through to him. He stopped, realization slowly dawning on his face. Katara wasn’t done though, she had plenty more to say.

“I suppose you suspect his fortune had some bearing on the matter.” 

“No! I wouldn’t do your sister the dishonor! Though it was suggested…” Zuko exclaimed. He seemed to finally be losing his patience as well. 

“What was?” Kat asked. 

“It was made perfectly clear that a marriage between the two of them wouldn’t have been in their best interest.” 

“Did my sister give that impression!?” Katara asked. 

“No! There was, however, I have to admit, the matter of your family.” 

“What about my family? Our want of connection? Sokka didn’t seem to concern himself with that!” 

“No, it was more than that!” 

“How?” Katara demanded. 

“It was the lack of propriety shown by your grandmother, your three younger sisters, and even on occasion your father!” Zuko snapped. 

Katara remained silent and a loud clap of thunder sounded overhead. The rain was becoming deafening, but Katara could hardly pay attention to it for the anger that’d consumed her. He had directly insulted her, her family, her status, and nearly other aspect of her life and yet, her hurt coupled easily with her anger. Her feelings from dinner at Makapu had been squashed out entirely, and not without a small voice nagging at the back of her head about what if. 

“Forgive me,” he said finally. “I must exclude you and your sister from this.” 

She looked at him for a long moment before answering. “And what about Jet?” 

Zuko’s eyes widened and he stared at her in shock and thinly veiled rage. He stepped closer, “Jet?” 

“What excuse can you give for your behavior towards him?” She asked. She refused to step back or allow herself to be intimidated by him. She stared up at him, her gaze unwavering. 

“You take an eager interest in his concerns,” he commented. 

“He told me of his misfortunes.” 

Zuko gave a halfhearted laugh, “Oh yes, his misfortunes have been very great indeed.” 

“You ruined his life and yet you treat him with sarcasm?” Katara was looking up at him now and realized that they were nearly closer than they had been when they danced at Omashu. 

“So, this is your opinion of me? Thank you, for explaining so fully. Perhaps the offenses might’ve been overlooked had your pride not been hurt by my honesty,” he spat out.

“My pride!?” Katara exclaimed, but Zuko continued on. 

“My honesty, in admitting scruples about our relationship. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiorty of your circumstances?” 

“And those are the words of a gentlemen?” Katara shot back, “From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry!” 

She was breathing hard and refused to back down. They were nearly toe to toe, yelling in each other’s faces, but there was something else. A kind of electricity she’d never experienced before. She somehow enjoyed it and hated it at the same time. He leaned forward, almost imperceptibly and she found herself leaning in as well. 

He pulled away, only slightly, and looked her face up and down, “Forgive me, Katara, for taking up so much of your time.” He turned and stormed off going God only knows where and Katara found herself leaning against the marble columns of the gazebo, feeling as if she’d just run a marathon.


	7. An Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I didn't want to pull from LoK, and really I didn't, I only used the Satos in place of the Foresters because I was running out of characters and names. Again, I want to thank you all for your kind comments and kudos, it absolutely makes my day when I see that I made someone smile with my writing. I was nervous about this fic but knowing you all love it has made it easier and easier to write.

She beat Song and Aang back to their house, and when Song finally did return, Katara refused to tell her anything. She made up a story about feeling poorly in Church and needed some air. Song hardly bought it, but it was evident Kat was unwilling to talk about it. Katara had quiet the past two days. She took to reading in her room and claiming a headache when Song asked her to go to town. It wasn’t that she was upset over her argument with Zuko, it was more of an endless nagging feeling in the back of her brain that simply would not shut up. Every time she opened her book, she found herself re-reading passages because she hadn’t comprehended a word of what she’d read. Finally, on the second night of her horrible mood, Song had tentatively knocked on her door, holding something in her hand.

“Kat? Something came for you.” Song said, walking into her room. 

Katara stood, eager to accept it. She’d been waiting on a reply from Suki for days. Since the disastrous encounter with Zuko, she’d longed for her sister’s calming words. 

Song must’ve seen Kat’s excitement because she held out her hand, “It’s not Suki. It’s from Zuko.” 

Instantly Katara’s mood dropped, “What do you mean, from Zuko? I thought I made it very clear what I thought of him,” she snatched the letter from Song and looked it over. 

Song looked at her hesitantly, “Maybe, just read it over. I think- Well I think he would’ve preferred to give it to you himself, but I thought you had a headache.” 

Katara nodded and continued to stare at the letter, unsure of what she would find inside. Maybe he was angry at the insults she’d thrown at him, but then again, he’d insulted her just as much. Song patted Katara on the arm and left her alone to read, she may not have known what happened, but she could tell it was something that was deeply bothering Kat. 

Katara opened the letter and started reading. 

_Katara,_

_I will not renew the sentiments which were so disgusting to you, but if I may, I will address the two offenses you have laid against me. My father was a cruel, harsh man. I readily admit that. He owned a factory in London and did very little to improve the working standards for his employees. It is true, that Jet’s father died in a fire that my father caused at the factory. After the settlement, each of the employee’s families were to receive compensation. My uncle and I oversaw everything, and Jet did receive compensation for his father’s death. It seems though, that he neglected to mention his mother had died when he was a child, so the entire sum went to him and him alone. He gambled the money away almost instantly, and later I found out he’d taken to robbing and attacking other factory owners. Innocent people, in other words. When he came back, begging for more money, I refused. After my refusal, he severed all ties with us and vanished. Months later, my cousin came to me with a letter addressed to her. It seemed that Jet had believed Toph would be easily exploitable, she was young and very wealthy. However, he did not know of her blindness, and did not account for the fact that my uncle reads her her letters. When we found out of Jet’s plan to convince Toph to elope with him when she came of age, we were furious. Last I’d heard of him, he finally joined the army, after all he had nowhere else to go. As to the other matter, that of your sister and Sokka. Though my motives may seem insufficient to you, they were in the service of a friend. I must hope that this letter didn’t immediately go into the fire upon you opening it, and that it explains my actions. I am sorry for hurting your sister, I was only thinking of Sokka and how to keep him from hurt._

_Zuko_

Katara must’ve been standing and staring at the letter for far longer than she realized, because soon enough Song was walking back into her room asking if she planned to join them for dinner. 

“What’s the matter?” Song asked, concern written all over her face. 

Katara wasn’t sure when, but at some point, she’d shed a few tears. She offered Song a watery smile and shook her head, “I hardly know.” 

~

When she finally arrived back at home, she was instantly met with excitement. The minute she walked in the door she was met with her harried looking grandmother. 

“Oh, thank goodness you’re here. Your Aunt and Uncle have arrived from London to deliver Suki.” She said. 

Katara was more than happy to see her sister again. She had to admit she looked very nice, she’d gotten a new dress while in the city, and had regained some of the light in her eyes. They were in the sitting room, trying to find a minute of solace amongst themselves before their sisters demanded to know all the details of London. 

“I really am over him Katara. I wouldn’t know him if I passed him in the street,” Suki said confidently. 

Kat gave her sister a look and Suki scoffed. “I’m serious! London really is so diverting, there’s so much to entertain.” 

Katara just nodded, “I’m happy then, if you’re happy.” 

A moment of silence passed before Suki was smirking, “And what news from Kent?” 

Katara looked at her and sighed, “Nothing. Nothing worth entertaining, at least.” 

“Kat! Katara tell Gran-Gran tell her!” Yue shouted from the hallway. She burst into the sitting room, tears streaming down her face. 

“Oh, stop it Yue! You’re making such a fuss!” Their Aunt exclaimed. 

“Why didn’t she ask me as well!” Yue wailed. 

“She probably can’t afford it!” Gran-Gran called. She’d made it into the sitting room and looked even more distressed than she had when Kat arrived. 

“Or, because I’m better company!” Ty Lee taunted. 

“Yue what’s the matter?” Katara asked, trying to make since of what was happening. 

“I’ve just as much right as Ty Lee!” Yue wailed from the couch. 

“You’re two years younger than me!” Ty Lee exclaimed, she leaned over the couch to taunt Yue and Yue smacked her arm away viciously. 

“Oh, if I could but go to Brighton!” Gran-Gran said, exasperation clear in her voice. 

“Let’s all go!” Aunt said in an attempt to diffuse the situation. It seemed however, that it was too late for that. 

“Oh, I shall dine with the officers every night!” Ty Lee exclaimed dreamily. 

“Yue had been invited to go to Brighton with the Satos,” Suki explained. 

“A little sea bathing would do me some good, actually!” Their grandmother continued. 

Katara had finally had enough and pushed back her chair and went to find their father. If Ty Lee were allowed to go to Brighton, without her family, they would never hear the end of it. Ty Lee may not be her trueborn sister, but she was just as much her sister as Yue and Suki were, and she refused to allow her to embarrass herself. 

“Please, father, don’t let her go.” Katara pleaded. She’d taken a seat in her father’s office opposite him and had been begging him to keep her home for the last ten minutes. 

“Kat, Ty Lee will never be easy until she’s exposed herself in some public place or other, and we can never expect her to do it with so little inconvenience as under the present circumstances,” her father explained wearily. 

“If you do not take the trouble to check her she will be fixed forever as the silliest and most determined flirt whoever made her family ridiculous. And Yue will follow! As she always does!” 

“Katara, we shall have no peace until she goes.” 

“Peace?” Katara said in disbelief, “Is that really all you care about?” 

“The Satos are a reasonable family, they will keep her out of any real mischief. And she’s far too poor to be an object of prey to anyone,” her father explained. 

“Father, it’s dangerous,” Katara pleaded. 

“I am certain the officers will find women better worth their while. Let us hope in fact, that her stay in Brighton will teach her her own insignificance.”

Katara winced, sometimes their father could be blunt to a fault. She merely nodded though and left the room in a hurry; she didn’t want to snap at him. She found her way to the kitchen, where everyone else was working or sitting or chatting lazily. 

“And we were thinking, you know, of taking a trip to the peak district. In fact, Katara dear, you’d be welcome to accompany us,” her Aunt said noticing Katara’s presence in the room. 

“The peak district is not Brighton, and officers are very thin on the ground which may influence your decision,” her Uncle said. He was nursing a glass of wine and resting in one of their rocking chairs in front of the fire. Kat had to admit, she liked her uncle. He was a little flighty, but ultimately good company.

“Come to the peak district with us Kat, and get some fresh air,” Aunt said. 

“Yes, the glory of nature. For what are men compared to rocks and mountains?” Mai added, suddenly speaking up for the first time since Kat had returned home that morning. 

“Believe me, Mai, men are either eaten up with arrogance or stupidity. If they are amiable, they’re so easily led they have no minds of their own whatsoever.” Katara commented, somewhat bitterly. 

“Oh, take care dear, that sounds strongly like bitterness,” her Aunt warned.

Kat looked up at her aunt and remembered pouring rain and golden eyes and a two-page letter. Yes, maybe she was bitter. 

That night, when she couldn’t stop thinking about that stupid letter, and the horrible things Jet had done and the horrible things she’d accused Zuko of, she went to Suki’s room. Suki didn’t ask questions, she simply made room for Kat and waited for her to speak. Finally, Katara managed to find her voice. 

“I saw Zuko, at Makapu.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Suki asked. It was true, she’d sent plenty of letters to Suki detailing the events of Kent, but not once had she mentioned Zuko. “Did he mention Sokka?” 

Katara felt a pang of something in her chest. She’d wanted to tell Suki everything, but it was obvious she was working through her own issues with heartache. 

“No,” Kat answered quietly. She raised up to blow out the candle and tried to sleep, despite the turmoil working its way through her heart.


	8. Caldera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, my favorite scene in the movie is when Lizzie is crying and Darcy keeps standing awkwardly every time she comes back into the room. I tried to do it justice. Another thing, I felt like an important dynamic between Zuko and Katara is their conversation about their mothers, and I wanted to make sure I kept that, so I found a way to work it in. Also, I tried to keep Toph as in character as I could, there's no way she'd be as soft as Georgiana. I hope you like it :)

“Oh!” Her Uncle started, pushing through the thicket of weeds surrounding the trail, “What are men compared to rocks and mountains?” 

“Or carriages that work!” Her Aunt cut in. They’d broken down on their tour of the Peak District and they’d decided to walk the trail whilst the servants attempted to fix the carriage. Katara didn’t mind it actually, the trail they were on was beautiful, surrounded by tall lush trees and mountains. The leaves were just beginning to change, painting the mountains in reds and golds. Katara thought it was lovely. Her Uncle had assured them that he knew the way, and they’d decided to trust his judgement and follow him through the trail. Eventually, her Aunt grew tired, and they decided to stop under one of the larger trees and have their lunch. 

After a while, Katara finally looked over at her Aunt, “Where exactly are we?” 

“I think we’re quite close to Caldera,” she answered. 

Katara felt as if someone had tossed a bucket of cold water over her. “Zuko’s home?” 

“Yes, that’s him,” her Uncle said, “Very well stocked lake, I’ve a hankering to see it.” 

“He has a sister as well doesn’t he?” Her Aunt asked. 

Katara nodded, “Yes, Azula.” 

“Did you want to see the lake dear? I believe they’re allowing tours,” her Aunt asked turning to her Uncle. 

“Oh no let’s not,” Katara said a little too quickly. Her Aunt and Uncle cast her a confused look and she scrambled for a feasible excuse, “I’d really rather not. He’s so…” she struggled for the words, “He’s so… well you know, he’s so…” 

“So what?” Her Aunt finally cut in. 

“So rich!” Katara said, for some reason it was the first thing that popped into her head. 

“Oh, good Lord Kat, what a snob you are! Objection to poor Zuko because of his wealth. I’ve heard he’s a fine man,” Her Uncle said crossly. 

“He won’t be there anyway,” her Aunt said, “These great men are never at home.” 

Katara could think of no other reason for her not to go without revealing everything that’d transpired between the two of them over the last few months. This was supposed to be her vacation after the other, disastrous vacation. Walking right into the home of the man who’d had a hand in ruining said vacation, would do nothing more than cause her even more turmoil. But her Aunt and Uncle were looking at her expectantly, and she knew that she was beat. Finally, she nodded, “Alright, it may be fun.” 

When they made it back to the carriage, the servants who’d driven them had fixed the loose wheel, and they were ready to head out. The drive to Caldera was spent making idle chit-chat with her Aunt and Uncle and trying to calm her anxieties. Her Aunt was right, typically these rich-well to do people were always out during the day. There was hardly a chance that she’d run into them. 

Caldera was just as magnificent as everyone had said. Somehow, it was even more impressive than Makapu. The drive seemed to stretch for miles and miles and passed the obscenely large lake in front of the estate. The building itself looked like a palace, ridiculously tall archways and marble columns, the entire to-do. Upon seeing it, Katara found herself laughing. She didn’t know why. 

The interior of the house was unlike anything Katara had ever seen before. Unlike Makapu, where everything had been priceless, but comfort based, Caldera seemed colder, more like a museum than anything else. The echo of her boots hitting the marble floor bounced off the comparatively barren walls. A tapestry hung here and there, but for the most part, it felt empty. Most impressive however, were the detailed paintings on the ceilings. Paintings of what Katara could only assume were the archangels, surrounded in all of their glory and fearsomeness. It was enough to take one’s breath away.

“My word,” her Aunt whispered. 

The servant leading them took them up the ridiculously decorated stairs, and into a room filled entirely with marble sculptures. They were magnificent, truly. Whilst she was inspecting one of the sculptures, she heard her Uncle speaking with the house servant.

“Is your master much at Caldera?” 

“No,” she answered, “Not as much as I’d like sir, for he loves it here.” 

“If he should marry, you might see more of him,” her Aunt said, their voices were getting farther and farther away. She did not hear the servant’s reply. Before she knew it, she’d wandered into one of the many rooms that filled the house. It appeared to be a sitting room but looked long out of use. Dust covered the mantle of the fireplace and the couches, but it was the painting above the fireplace that caught Katara’s eye. It was of a family, most likely Zuko’s. She picked out Azula immediately, with her cruel smirk and cold eyes. She was standing beside of a woman in a chair, presumably their mother. She was beautiful, but something about her felt off. The man standing, even in a painting, looked cruel. She could see Azula’s resemblance to him, they shared the same cold eyes. His hand was on the shoulder of a young boy who looked unsure of his place in the world. It took Katara a second to register that it was Zuko, without the scar. 

“Oh, ma’am, we thought we’d lost you!” The servant said suddenly. Katara tore her gaze from the painting and looked to the servant who was standing in the doorway of the sitting room looking mildly concerned. 

“Oh yes, sorry. I wandered off it seems.” 

The servant looked around the room and sighed, “This was my mistress’s sitting room, before her death. We keep the doors open, but it has not been much in use.” 

Katara looked around sadly, “I didn’t know she had passed.” 

“It was years ago, Azula was only seven.” 

Katara nodded stiffly, suddenly the room seemed suffocating under the eyes of Zuko’s entire family. She left, quickly, and only half listened to the servant’s description of the house. The servant met back with her Aunt and Uncle, and she was going to follow them, before the sound of a piano caught her attention. She found herself back in another sitting room, this one larger than before and clearly in use. Papers scattered the desk, books of all kinds were opened and laid about in odd places. She felt bad for sneaking, but if this was the famed cousin, she was curious to hear her play. 

She made her way to the open doorway of what she assumed was the designated piano room and listened; the playing really was lovely. The girl was not facing her, but she could see she had long dark hair. 

“I can hear you, you know,” the girl spoke up. For a frightening moment Katara thought she was addressing her. But then, even worse, Zuko stepped into her line of vision. 

“You never let me surprise you,” Zuko said. He stood by the piano arms crossed, but he was smiling. 

“What do the specialists call it? Heightened senses? Whatever, you know I can hear you when you walk in. You stomp.” 

“I do not!” Zuko protested. Katara smothered a laugh, but clearly not well enough. The girl, she believed her name was Toph, turned her head only slightly, which caused Zuko to look up. For one awful moment, they made eye contact, but then her mortification set in and she turned around and made for the first exit she could find. She couldn’t believe she’d been so stupid. Yes, touring the home of the man she’d rejected and screamed at seemed like a wonderful idea. What could possibly go wrong?

She made it out onto the large balcony that overlooked the back lawn of the estate, and braced herself against the intricate, concrete railing. This was truly mortifying, and to make matters worse she’d lost track of her Aunt and Uncle. 

“Katara!” 

Kat turned to see that Zuko had followed her out onto the balcony. He didn’t look angry, or confused, if anything he seemed happy. Her guilt hit her like a train, she couldn’t believe she’d jumped to such a harsh conclusion of him. But really it was warranted wasn’t it? He’d been just as nasty to her; it wasn’t as if she’d started hating him for no reason. 

“I thought you were in London,” Katara said, her embarrassment apparent in her tone. 

“No, no I’m not,” he answered. 

“No,” she said quietly. A moment of silence passed before they ended up speaking at the same time. 

“We would never have come if we’d known-“ 

“I was called back on business-“ 

They fell silent again, and Katara looked down at her hands. “I’m in Derbyshire with my Aunt and Uncle,” she explained. 

“Are you having a pleasant trip?” He asked earnestly. 

Katara nodded, “Yes, very pleasant. Tomorrow we’re going to Matlock.” 

“Tomorrow? Are you staying at Lambton?” 

“Yes, at the Rose and Crown.” 

More awkward silence settled over them before Katara finally gave up on small talk. “I’m so sorry to intrude. They said the house was open for visitors and I had no idea…” 

Zuko shook his head, “No, it’s alright.” 

“Where’s Azula?” Katara asked. It had been interesting to note that the estate was lacking Azula’s cold presence.

“She stayed in London with our Uncle,” he explained. Katara nodded and looked back up at him. It was strange, she thought, to now know what he looked like before the scar. She could see traces of the unsure boy from the painting, rigid under his father’s scrutiny. But it was only in his eyes. Now he stood taller, seemed surer of himself. 

“I-“ Katara faltered wondering if she should bring it up but before she could stop herself she heard herself saying, “I never knew about your mother. I’m very sorry.” Zuko tensed, and she wondered if she’d crossed a line. Before he could answer she kept going, “I just, I lost my own mother when I was eight. I know what it’s like.” 

He relaxed and looked at Katara with an understanding that she’d never seen from someone outside her own family. “I’m sorry, it’s horrible. I know.” More silence ensued, but it was less tense this time.

“I’d be honored if you and your family would dine with us tomorrow,” Zuko asked suddenly. 

Katara was taken aback, a dinner invitation was the last thing she’d expected from Zuko, but she nodded anyway. “Yes, I’m sure my Aunt and Uncle would love that.” 

“May I see you back to the village?” 

Kat shook her head, “No it’s alright. I like the walk.” 

Zuko smiled softly, “I know.” 

~

Her Aunt and Uncle were over the moon that they’d received an invitation to dine with Zuko at Caldera. 

“See Kat! And you didn’t want to go at all, I told you everything would work out!” Her Uncle exclaimed. They were on their way back to Caldera, and Katara was beginning to wonder if agreeing to dinner had been the right choice. Thankfully though, it was just her Aunt and Uncle and they had considerably better table manners than most of her family members. Once they arrived, they were escorted through the great house again and to the room where Katara had seen Toph playing the piano the day prior. When they entered, Toph was playing but she ceased upon hearing new people. 

“Is this the infamous Katara?” The girl asked, Katara could see she was smirking. She stood from her piano and made her way over to where Kat stood, which considering her blindness, was remarkable. But she assumed Toph knew the layout of the room well enough to know where to go. Zuko followed Toph, looking at the young girl warily. 

“This is my cousin, Toph.” 

“It’s nice to finally meet you. My cousin has told me all about you. It was getting annoying.” 

Zuko looked scandalized, “Toph!” 

Katara only laughed, “I hope he didn’t say anything too condemning of me. That’s a lovely pianoforte, you play it so well.” 

Toph nodded, “Thank you. My dear cousin bought it for me, he really shouldn’t have.” 

“Yes, I should’ve,” Zuko cut in. He was smiling at Toph, and Katara realized she’d never seen him so… at ease. 

“You know, your unfortunate cousin once had to put up with my playing for an entire evening.” Katara told her. 

At this Toph did seemed genuinely surprised, “Really? But he says you play so well!” 

Zuko flushed and Katara had to smirk, “Then I’m sorry to say that your cousin has lied to you.” 

“No, I said you play quite well,” Zuko defened. Although, it was less defensive and more teasing. 

Katara laughed, “Oh ‘quite well’ is not ‘very well’, I’m satisfied.” 

Zuko only smiled softly at her, and Katara couldn’t ignore the strange fluttery feeling in her stomach. Toph turned her milky grey eyes to her cousin and smirked at him knowingly. 

~

Unfortunately, Azula had returned, which meant she was present for the entirety of dinner. The positive side of this was the Iroh had also returned, and Katara had to admit she enjoyed the older man’s company. He mercilessly teased Zuko and loved to tell elaborate stories. 

“Katara, will you be in Derbyshire long?” Azula asked. She was just as intimidating as Katara remembered. She was sitting across from her and staring at her with an intensity Kat hadn’t expected. 

“We’re here for the week,” she answered. 

Azula only nodded. 

“Well we’re very lucky you stopped by, you’re such wonderful company Katara,” Iroh said.

Katara grinned, “I’m happy to be here. It was very kind of your nephew to invite us.” She shot a sideways look at Zuko, and, like the last time Katara and Iroh spoke, he was flushed bright red. 

Azula scowled into her food but didn’t say anything. In fact, she didn’t say anything for the rest of the night. The other occupants of the house however, spent the evening in pleasant conversation. Iroh talked for a long time about tea, Katara had discovered that he really loved tea, and Zuko made an effort to speak to her Aunt and Uncle. Toph spoke to Katara throughout the night, and she discovered that the girl had a wicked sense of humor and loved to talk about how ridiculous her cousin was. 

At the end of the night, Zuko had offered to accompany them back to the village, and this time Katara did not decline. Her Uncle spent the entire ride back talking to Zuko about fishing and hunting and certain books, Katara had only shared a brief look with Zuko and smothered a grin behind her hand. 

They made it to the inn, and as soon as she walked a member of the staff ran over to Katara. “It’s a letter, from your sister ma’am.” 

Katara took it happily, “It’s from Suki,” she said to her Aunt. She opened it and started reading, only to stop walking altogether in shock. By the time she finished the letter, the rest of her party had stopped and looked at her in concern. Katara took off into the secluded sitting room adjacent to their room and tried to gather herself. She didn’t want to cry in front of her Aunt and Uncle and she really didn’t want to cry in front of Zuko. She heard them follow her, and assumed they’d taken a seat outside. She walked out, ready to explain what had happened, but then she was met with her Aunt and Uncle’s confused looks and Zuko’s concerned expression. He’d stood up when she walked in, but the gravity of the situation and she shook her head and walked back into the room to gather herself. 

She read the letter one last time and took a few deep breaths. Finally, she re-entered the sitting room and again, Zuko shot to his feet. 

“It’s the most dreadful news, Ty Lee has run away,” she paused because she’d started crying again, “with Jet.” She looked at Zuko tearfully, and his face was a mask of anger. Her Aunt and Uncle stood up in surprise. “They are gone from Brighton to Lord knows where,” Katara continued, “She has no money, no connections. I fear she is lost forever.” Tears continued to stream down her face, and she felt humiliated. 

Zuko made his way over to her, anger and concern written all over his face. “This is my fault. If only I’d exposed Jet when I should.”

Katara shook her head, “No, no this is my fault. I might have prevented all of this by merely being open with my sisters.” 

“Has anything been done to recover her?” Her Aunt asked. 

Katara turned her gaze from Zuko to her Aunt, “My father has gone to London but, I know very well that nothing can be done. We have not the smallest hope.” 

“Would that I could help you,” Zuko told her earnestly. She knew he meant it. There might have been a time where she assumed, he was mocking her, but now he knew, he really did wish to help her. 

“I think it is too late,” Katara said through her tears. He looked at her sadly for a long moment before speaking again. 

“This is grave indeed. I will leave you to your family, goodbye, Katara.” He turned and left, and Katara found herself wishing he didn’t have to leave. She didn’t have time to reflect on her feelings however, her Uncle had already started talking to her Aunt and planning their return. 

“We must leave at once, Kat I will join your father and help him find Ty Lee before she ruins the family forever,” her Uncle said. 

They left in a hurry; they knew that time was of the essence. The longer Ty Lee was left to her devices the more likely the complete ruination of the family was. By the time they left, it was dark and cold. She sat in the carriage quietly, feeling more and more miserable with every second that passed.


	9. The Recovery

As soon as she returned home, Suki had briefed her on the family’s condition and pushed her into the sitting room. Now, three days later, there had been no news from their uncle nor their father, and certainly no word from Ty Lee. Their Grandmother had taken to her bed, she’d been in hysterics since they received the news. They were all sitting with her, trying their best to make sense of the situation. Gran-Gran was fanning herself and fighting through tears. 

“Why did the Satos let her out of their sight! I always said they were unfit to take charge of her!” Gran-Gran cried. Yue took her hand reassuringly; she’d been in pieces too. 

“And now she’s ruined,” Mai said angrily. She looked out the window, and Katara could see the frustration on her face. Ty Lee was Mai’s trueborn sister, and even though she didn’t show it often, she knew Mai loved her dearly. Mai loved all of them dearly, and Ty Lee’s actions had hurt her just as badly as the rest of them. 

“You are all ruined. Who will take you now with a fallen sister?” Gran-Gran said. “Your poor father will now have to fight that wretched Jet and he’ll be killed!” 

“Gran-Gran,” Katara said, a warning note in her voice. She didn’t want her upsetting Mai and Yue with talk of fighting and killing. She left her spot by the window to join Suki at the foot of their grandmother’s bed. “He hasn’t found them yet.” 

Her Gran-Gran continued though, “And Aang will turn us out before he’s cold in his grave!” 

“Do not be so alarmed Gran, our uncle has gone to London and is helping the search.” Suki said calmly. Katara envied Suki in times like this, she always knew what to do in a crisis. 

“I tried my best with you girls after Kya’s death, I really did. I fear I have failed you and my poor daughter. Ty Lee must know what this has done to me, to us!” Gran-Gran wailed. 

Katara felt a lump in her throat at the mention of her mother. Gran-Gran really had tried her hardest with them, she’d immediately stepped in after their mother’s death and had loved them and raised them to the best of her ability. In the midst of her grandmother’s meltdown, the post came. Suki left with Yue and Mai to get it, and Katara stayed with their grandmother. 

“Kat, what are we going to do?” Gran whispered, she looked so lost that it broke Katara’s heart. 

“Father and uncle will find her, I know they will,” she assured her. She heard her sisters arguing in the hallway and decided to go see what the fuss was about. “I’ll be back.” 

Yue was holding a letter, and Mai was trying stop her from opening it. 

“Give it to me,” Suki said, using her eldest sister voice. Yue reluctantly handed it over, and Suki took it eagerly. “It’s addressed to father.” 

Katara looked over her sister’s shoulder and felt a surge of excitement, “Wait, that’s uncle’s writing!” 

Hoofbeats alerted them to the return of their father, and all four of them took off to meet him. The carriage hadn’t even stopped before they were all yelling at their father at once. 

“Father! It’s from uncle!” Katara exclaimed. 

Hakoda stepped out of the carriage wearily, “Let me catch my breath.” He took the letter from Kat and read it carefully. She leaned over his shoulder but was unable to make out the script. “He has found them.” 

“Are they married?” Suki asked. 

“I cannot read it-“ 

Katara snatched it out of his hands, “Oh give it to me!” She read a few lines before sighing in relief, “They will be married if father agrees to 100 pounds a year on her. That is Jet’s condition.” 

“100 pounds!” Yue exclaimed. 

“You will agree to this, father?” Kat asked. 

Her father nodded, “Of course I’ll agree. God knows how much your uncle must’ve laid on that wretched man.” 

“What do you mean father?” Yue asked. 

Their father sighed, “No man in his senses would marry Ty Lee under so slight a temptation as 100 pounds a year. Your uncle must’ve been very generous.” He turned to go into the house, and Mai and Yue followed. 

Katara and Suki lagged behind, and Suki finally grabbed Katara’s arm. “Do you think it a large sum?” 

Katara shook her head, “Jet’s a fool if he accepts less than ten thousand.” 

“Ten thousand!” Suki exclaimed. “Heaven forbid.” She shook her head and Katara could only sigh. They turned to follow their father into the house, eager to break the news to their grandmother. 

Surprisingly, Gran-Gran did not take the news as well as she would have liked. “Married! She’s only fifteen!” She faltered though and remembered their circumstances, “I’m-I’m happy she’s married, she needed to be married.” She threw off her bed covers and stood, grabbing her shawl from the bedpost. “Yue ring the bell and tell the servants to ready dinner, they’ll be arriving soon enough. We’ll want to be presentable. Come Kat, help me with my things.” 

The very next day Ty Lee arrived. She was dressed in a brand-new dress and flaunting her ringed hand around like a trophy. Katara’s stomach churned to see Jet sitting beside her baby sister. It felt like a bad dream. 

“Oh, Ty Lee!” Gran-Gran exclaimed. She helped Ty Lee down from the carriage, and her sister grinned from ear to ear. 

“Gran-Gran! We passed nearly everyone from town in the carriage! I just let my hand rest on the side so they could all see the ring, then I waved and smiled like anything.” Ty Lee bragged. 

Katara winced at her sister’s ridiculousness, she couldn’t believe her. She followed them into the house, unwilling to spend a moment longer in Jet’s presence. The table was already set for lunch, and from the moment they sat down Ty Lee was talking on and on about Brighton and marriage. 

“Oh, you must all go to Brighton!” she exclaimed, showing off her ring for the millionth time, “That is the place to get husbands. I hope you have half my good luck.” 

“Ty Lee,” Katara scolded. But her sister was undeterred, she kept talking and eventually her grandmother was the only one listening. 

“I’ve been enlisted in a regiment in the North of England, sir.” Jet said to their father. 

“Glad to hear it,” Hakoda said, though it was obvious he was disgruntled. 

“Near Newcastle, we travel there next week.” Jet continued. 

“Can I come stay with you?” Yue asked hopefully.

Their father shot her a stern look, “Out of the question.” 

Yue looked back at her food sadly. Katara turned from them, back to Ty Lee to hear here telling the story of their marriage. Again. 

“Well, Monday morning came and I was in such a fuss-“ 

“I don’t want to hear,” Katara finally snapped.

Ty Lee didn’t even flinch, “There was my aunt, preaching and talking away as if she was reading a sermon. She was horrid unpleasant.” 

“Can’t you understand why?” Katara asked. 

Ty Lee completely ignored her older sister, “But I didn’t hear a word. Because I was thinking of my dear Jet. I longed to know whether he’d be married in his blue coat.”

Suki looked at Ty Lee in disbelief, she was just as angry as Katara. 

“The North of England, I believe, boasts some spectacular scenery,” Mai was saying to her father and Jet. 

Ty Lee continued her story, ignoring the disapproving looks of her sisters, “And then my uncle was called away from the church on business, and I thought, who is to be our best man if he doesn’t come back? Lucky, he did come back, or we would’ve had to ask Zuko.” 

Katara dropped her fork, “Zuko?” 

Ty Lee covered her mouth dramatically, “Oh I forgot! But I shouldn’t have said a word.” 

Katara still hadn’t recovered from her shock, “Zuko was at your wedding?” 

“He was the one who discovered us,” Ty Lee whispered dramatically, “He paid for the wedding, Jet’s commission. Everything. But don’t tell anyone, he told me not to tell.” 

Somehow, Katara still only managed to ask, “Zuko?” 

“Stop it Kat! Zuko’s not half as high and mighty as you sometimes.” Ty Lee said. She turned from Katara to take a long sip of wine, and Katara could only stare into space in shock. Zuko had found her disgraced sister, paid for her wedding and Jet’s commission. It was too much to process. “Yue! Have you seen my ring?” Ty Lee waved her hand in front of Yue. 

Lunch ended, finally, and Ty Lee and Jet were to head off. Gran-Gran was helping Ty Lee gather her things, and she smiled at the girl softly, “Take care, and write often dear.” 

“Gran-Gran, married women don’t have time to write often.” 

Katara brushed past them and walked into the foyer of their home. She stared out the window, still struggling to process everything that’d happened in the last week. Since her visit to Caldera, everything had been so much and so fast. It felt like some strange dream. Jet walked past her but stopped in the doorway and turned to her as if to say something. Katara snapped her head away, unable to look at him a moment longer. He left, and Ty Lee and the rest of them followed soon after. Katara had already said a brief but heartfelt goodbye to her sister and watched them all see her off. Her sister was so foolish, waving wildly at them from the carriage until finally Jet had to pull her down by her skirts. It was unbearable. Her grandmother returned to the house before the others did and stared after Ty Lee sadly. 

“One feels so forlorn without one’s children, though you aren’t mine, it feels as if you are,” she said quietly. 

Katara walked over to her grandmother and wrapped her in an embrace, she could be temperamental and overbearing but Katara still loved her with all of her heart. 

The next day, Suki asked if she wanted to go to town. Katara figured she could sense that something was wrong and wanted to cheer her up. She agreed, and Yue and Mai had wanted to go with them. Gran-Gran had given them a list of what they needed, and Suki and Katara had managed that task while Mai and Yue shopped for whatever their heart’s desired. 

“What do you think father does with all that ink?” Suki was asking Katara. They’d left the shop with three bottles, which shocked both of them. 

“Suki! Katara!” The old butcher, Lee, called. He rushed across the market, practically bouncing with excitement. “Did you hear the news? Sokka is returning to Omashu!” 

Katara looked at her sister, and Suki had created a perfect mask of serenity. 

“Sokka?” Katara asked. It didn’t escape her that Sokka’s return most likely meant Zuko’s return, and she tried to ignore how that made her feel. Suki was what was most important right now. 

“Yes! They’ve already placed an order for a haunch of pork. They’re expected tomorrow,” Lee explained. 

Suki’s grip tightened on the basket that held their groceries, and Katara could only shake her head. “Tomorrow? But that’s so soon.” 

“Not that it matters to us,” Suki blurted, “No really, it’s of no consequence what Sokka does or doesn’t do,” she raised her chin, and Katara felt proud of her sister’s insistence that she was fine. 

“Is it quite certain he’s coming?” Katara asked. 

“Yes, I believe he is alone though.” Lee told them. 

That brought everything to a halt. She was sure that Zuko would accompany him, but she shouldn’t have any expectations of Zuko. Her feelings for him were becoming increasingly confusing, and the more she thought about it the worse she felt. No, she supposed he wouldn’t return, he’d probably moved on. Afterall, she’d rejected him so harshly why would he come back? 

“Thank you, Lee.” Suki said suddenly. She curtsied and took off in a hurry. Katara curtsied as well and ran off to follow her. When she caught up, she could see Suki looked furious. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, Kat,” Suki snapped, “I- Just, I’m glad he comes alone. We shall see less of him that way. Really, and can you believe he’d come back here, after everything…” 

Katara bit her lip. She could’ve told her everything, about Zuko and his confession to meddling with Sokka and Suki’s relationship. But in doing that, she would’ve had to reveal her own history with Zuko, and that was not something she was eager to relive.

“We need to find Yue and Mai, come on. We should get back and let father know,” Suki said. Katara only nodded and followed her to find the others.


	10. Behave Naturally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to mention, about halfway through I actually put a bit of it in Zuko's POV, I just really love the scene with Bingley practicing his proposal and wanted to make sure that made it in. I turned out this chapter and the previous two very quickly, it's deadline season at school and I want to finish this before I have to put it on hold for a month, I just hope that these chapters have been as enjoyable as the others. Thank you again for reading, and as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)

They were lounging in the sitting room. It was a Sunday evening, and no one had anything to do or anywhere to be. Katara was reading in the floor, while Suki drew idly at the table. Mai was writing, and Yue was nowhere to be seen. Their grandmother laid on the couch, she balanced a plate of leftovers on her stomach, and had her eyes closed. 

“He’s here!” Yue exclaimed, bursting into the sitting room, she was grinning from ear to ear. “He’s here, he’s at the door!” 

Katara immediately looked up at Suki, and her poor sister looked stunned.

“It’s him, Sokka,” Yue continued. 

Their grandmother, shot up from the couch, “Sokka? Oh my word, everyone behave naturally! Clean this place up! Hurry!” 

“Oh look, there’s someone with him!” Yue said. 

“Gran-Gran, help me with this?” Suki asked. 

Katara looked out the window to try and see what Yue was talking about. “It’s the rude one, from before. With the scar.” 

“Zuko! What does he think, coming here? The insolence of it!” Gran-Gran exclaimed. She kicked some of their papers under the couch and continued to tidy up the table. Katara rushed to the window and sure enough, Sokka was on her front step, accompanied by Zuko. Katara took a deep breath and backed away from the window. She leaned against the wall and tried to relax, but almost like her grandmother, her nerves were nearly shot. 

“Hold still Suki,” Gran-Gran said as she was trying to fix her hair. “Mai! Put that away, help us clean this place up!” 

Finally, the dreaded knocking came at the door, and they finished the last touches of cleaning the sitting room. Katara left her spot at the wall and grabbed her book from under the couch. She took one of the chairs from the table and hauled it near the window. 

“Oh, good gracious, I will have a fit, I surely will!” Gran-Gran exclaimed. 

“Gran!” Suki hissed. 

Katara had just sat down and opened her book when the servant entered and announced them, “Zuko and Sokka, from Omashu.” 

The girls stood as they entered and Katara could hear her grandmother gasp. She wanted to roll her eyes; she was being so dramatic. She didn’t though, and only looked ahead evenly.

“How very glad we are to see you, Sokka. There’ve been a great many changes since you went away, Song is married and settled. One of my own granddaughters is married, you will have seen it the papers, although it was not put as it should have been.” Her grandmother said eagerly. 

“Yes, I did see that. I offer my congratulations,” Sokka answered. 

Before her grandmother could begin rambling again, Katara stepped forward. “Do you hope to stay long in the country, Sokka?” 

“Just a few weeks, for the shooting.” 

“Oh well, when you’ve killed all your birds, I do hope you’ll come here and shoot as many as you please. I know Hakoda will not mind.” 

“Thank you,” Sokka said, he glanced at Suki briefly, before returning his gaze to their frantic grandmother. 

“Are you well, Zuko?” Katara asked. She figured her sisters and grandmother were too preoccupied with Suki to notice that she’d willingly spoken to Zuko. 

He looked at her as if he were surprised she’d spoken to him, “Quite well, thank you.” 

Katara nodded, “Well, I hope the weather stays nice for your sport.” 

“I return to London tomorrow,” he said softly. 

Katara felt disappointment wash over her, “So soon?” 

He did not answer, only held her gaze for a moment longer than was necessary. 

“My Suki looks well, does she not?” Her grandmother asked, motioning towards Suki. Katara saw her sister tense, Suki hated when Gran-Gran did that. 

“She does indeed,” Sokka answered. He looked at Suki with what Katara could only describe as longing, but he finally looked away and smiled at the rest of them, “Well, we must be going. It was lovely seeing you all again, really. Zuko?” 

He rushed out of the room but Zuko only bowed calmly, “Excuse me.” He followed his friend, and Katara looked at Suki, confused as to what had just happened. 

~

Sokka was beyond lousy at making proposals. He’d been practicing for the last ten minutes, and every time he spoke, he stuttered or tripped over his words or mixed up phrases. Zuko didn’t expect him to back out so soon once he’d faced Suki and when Sokka had tried to leave the estate entirely, Zuko had insisted they take a walk. Finally, Zuko stopped and turned to Sokka, “You cannot go back in there like this.”

Sokka’s look of distress only worsened, “You’re right, this is ridiculous. I did nothing but embarrass myself. But I- we were going to walk in and she was going to say, ‘sit down’ and then- we should just go home,” he turned, again, but Zuko grabbed his arm and shook his head. 

“No, you are going to propose to her. You love her and she loves you, only a fool wouldn’t take the opportunity. What you need to do, is practice.” Zuko instructed. At that, the memory of piercing blue eyes and a wicked smirk surfaced, and Zuko had to push that to the back of his mind. Sokka needed help, dwelling on his own feelings for Katara would only make things more difficult. 

“Right, you’re right,” Sokka said. He paced around, raking his hands through his hair for a few moments before turning to Zuko, “Oh this is a disaster.” Zuko was all too familiar with Sokka’s meltdowns, and knew it was best to stand back and let him work through his process. 

“Right, right you be Suki and I’m going to walk in.” Sokka instructed. 

“Excuse me?” Zuko asked. 

“You’re the one who said to practice! Just help me.” Sokka pleaded. 

Zuko conceded and stood back. Sokka paced around for several moments before finally stopping and facing Zuko. He bowed, “Suki.” 

Zuko only nodded, “Sokka.” 

“I- will you, I- oh god. No okay, alright, I’m just gonna walk in and I’ll just say it.” Sokka reasoned. 

“Yes, exactly. Just say it,” Zuko agreed. 

Sokka paced for another moment before finally taking a deep breath, “Alright, I think I’m ready.” 

Zuko noted that during the entire fifteen minutes that they spent walking, Sokka had not once uttered the words ‘will you marry me,’ but he thought it best not to mention it. He knew Sokka was nervous, but when he made his mind up about something, he was determined to do it. He took off back towards the estate, and Zuko followed silently. While they were walking, Zuko thought about his own miserable attempt at a proposal. It really had been awful; he couldn’t believe he’d said some of the things he'd said. Katara had every right to loathe him, which only made his hurt worse. 

He stopped right outside the grounds of the estate, and Sokka turned to him. “Are you not coming?” 

Zuko shook his head, “No, I believe I’ll stay here. But you’ll do fine.” 

Sokka nodded and continued his way towards the house. Zuko watched after him and thought of his own encounter with Katara. He wanted to believe it was disappointment in her tone when she’d asked if he was returning to town so soon, but he couldn’t allow himself to hope that much. She’d made her feelings clear, and he would never push that boundary. 

~

After the two men left, the girls had settled some. Gran-Gran was furious, wondering why he’d come all this way just to disappoint them, again, but Suki pretended to be relieved. 

“I’m glad that’s over,” she told Katara, “At least now we can meet as indifferent acquaintances.” 

“Oh yes,” Katara said sarcastically. 

Suki grabbed Kat’s hand, “No, you cannot think me so weak as to be in danger now.” 

“I think the only thing you are in danger of is making him as much in love with you as ever,” Katara said. 

Suki flopped back onto the couch cushions in deep denial, “I’m fine Kat. I am sorry though that he came with Zuko.” 

“Don’t say that,” Katara said softly. It seemed, that she had finally realized her feelings for him only for it to be too late. 

“Why not? I thought you hated him.” 

Katara shook her head, “Suki,” she started, she could feel oncoming tears, “I’ve been so blind.” 

“What do you mean?” Suki asked. She sat up and took Katara’s hand in her own, hoping to provide some sort of comfort. 

Katara was going to tell her, finally she was going to tell her everything. She would be able to get it off of her chest and out of her mind and then she could move on. However, before she could form the first word, Yue was shouting again. 

“He’s come back! Sokka! He’s come back!” 

They all ran to the window and saw Sokka slowly making his way to their front step. He was alone this time. Mai and Yue were whispering frantically, trying to make sense of what was happening, and their grandmother only clutched at her chest. “My word,” she whispered dramatically. Footsteps sounded behind them, and they all turned to see Sokka standing in the doorway. 

“I know this is all very untoward, but I would like to request the privilege of speaking to Suki,” he said confidently. It was a complete change from the awkward phrases he’d choked out the first time he came. 

Gran-Gran nodded furiously, “Of course, of course. Come along girls, come along.” She ushered them out, and Katara could only smile at her sister before being thrown out of the sitting room completely. Immediately, Yue and Mai crowded the door, trying to listen in on their conversation. Gran-Gran followed their lead, although she had to shush them several times. Their father must’ve heard the commotion, because he had surfaced from his office, and he too leaned to the door to listen in. Katara could only take in the scene for a few moments before she had to leave. She was happy for Suki, of course she was. She was getting everything she wanted, she was going to be so happy. But her own misery weighed her down. 

She walked out to their front lawn and found a spot under one of the great many trees that sat in front of their estate. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned her head on her knees. Her emotions seemed to finally get the better of her though, and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. 

The more she’d thought about it the more she’d realized that her uncle had never been the one to bribe Jet into marrying Ty Lee, it had to have been Zuko. And, she suspected Zuko had to have been the one to persuade Sokka to propose to Suki. She’d been so blind, she’d allowed her anger at his initial behavior towards her to cloud her judgment, and now she felt a misery of the worst kind. She recalled their dance at Omashu, before the argument, and how he’d teased her in his own way. How, he’d spoken to her at Makapu, and how embarrassed he’d been when she and his uncle and teamed up against him. She recalled the way he regarded his cousin, with such a tenderness and fondness that it shocked her. Now, she knew that she only had her memories, it was far too late to try and apologize, and frankly she didn’t want to apologize for defending herself and her family against his proud remarks. But now she knew that there had been reasons behind those remarks, and she’d made her peace with that.


	11. It Was All for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok listen writing this chapter was an emotional vibe check but I think it's my favorite one out of the entire story. I wanted to keep in Wu as the Catherine De Bourgh figure, but Azula is so harsh in the series I wanted her to have a moment to lash out as well. I think I managed to work in one of her most iconic lines, and I'm very proud of that. Also, the scene at the moor, dear god. I really, really hope you all feel that I did the movie, original story, and our beloved ATLA characters justice. Don't worry, if you've seen the US version of the film, there will be an epilogue adapted for this story. ;) Thank you all for reading, commenting and giving kudos!

“Can you die of happiness?” Suki asked through her laughter. They were in Suki’s room, lounging on her bed and talking about the excitement of the day. When Katara had finally reentered the house, Suki had eagerly told her of Sokka’s proposal and her immediate acceptance. Her eyes had been red from crying, and Katara could only hope Suki was too distracted by her happiness to notice her own misery. “Do you know he was totally ignorant of my being in town in the Spring? He had no idea.” 

“How did he excuse that?” Katara asked, grinning at her sister. Despite her own turmoil, she truly was so very happy for Suki. If anyone in the world deserved happiness, it was her. 

“He thought I was indifferent!” 

Katara could only act surprised, “It’s unfathomable.” 

Suki leaned forward, her auburn hair loose around her face, “Oh Kat, if I could but see you so happy. If there were such a person for you.” 

Katara looked away and wondered how to respond. Suki still did not know a thing about what had transpired between her and Zuko, and yet Kat felt that it was better that way. “Maybe Aang has a cousin,” she joked. 

Suki fell to the bed in laughter, and Katara joined her. Suddenly, the loud cry of a horse and rampant hoofbeats interrupted their laughter. 

“What is that?” Katara asked. 

“What is what?” Suki asked, looking out the window. They saw the carriage at the same time, a grand hulking thing, and Katara could only fear the worst. They bolted out of the room and down the stairs, to see the rest of their family gathered, waiting for their father to answer the door. 

“Maybe he’s changed his mind,” Mai deadpanned. 

Loud knocking came from the door, and Katara had a hard time believing that it was Sokka. They reached the door, just as the person started knocking again, only to be met with the sight of Aang’s Aunt Wu and Azula. Before her father could say a word, Wu picked up her skirts and walked into their house as if she owned the place. Azula waltzed in behind her, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she looked around their home. 

“Wu, Azula,” Their father greeted. 

Wu only glared at him, “The rest of your offspring I presume?” 

“All but one, the youngest was recently married,” their father answered evenly. It was clear that he was very displeased at being disturbed at such an hour. 

“Might we offer you a cup of tea?” Gran-Gran asked, for the first time in her life, Katara could say that her grandmother appeared intimidated. 

“Certainly not. We’re here to speak with your second eldest, Katara, as a matter of urgency,” Wu answered. 

Her father and sisters turned to face her, and Katara could only imagine what she’d done to warrant a visit from Azula and Wu during the middle of the night. Katara stepped forward though and led them through the foyer to the sitting room. The minute the door closed behind them; Wu turned on her. 

“You can be of no loss, Katara, to know why we are here,” she said coldly. 

“I’m afraid I cannot account for this honor,” Katara answered. 

“Don’t play ignorant, you know perfectly well why we’re here!” Azula snapped from behind Wu. The older woman held out her hand, and Azula seemed to remember her place. 

“Katara, I warn you; I am not to be trifled with. A report of the most alarming nature has reached me, that you intended to marry Azula’s brother, Zuko.” 

If the woman had hit her across the face she would not have been as shocked as she was now. Katara did not even attempt to defend herself, she could barely string a coherent thought together. 

Wu plowed on, her eyes alight with an indignant rage, “I know this to be a scandalous falsehood, though not wishing to insult him by asking, Azula and I agreed to face you to make our sentiments known.” 

“If you believed it to be impossible, I wonder why you took the trouble of coming so far,” Katara snapped. This was a different type of rage, a different type of humiliation. There she stood, in her nightclothes, her hair down and Azula and Wu were slamming her with as many insults as they could muster. 

“We took the trouble, to hear it contradicted. My brother already has a rocky reputation, you are the last thing we need, you’d ruin him forever.” Azula spat. This time, Wu did not restrain her. 

“Your coming will be rather a confirmation, surely, if indeed such a report exists,” Katara said. She was fighting back her temper, she did not want to embarrass their family further by insulting noblewomen. 

“If?” Wu hissed, “Do you pretend to be ignorant of it?” 

“Has it not been industriously circulated by yourself and your ridiculous family?” Azula snapped. 

Katara glared at the girl, “I have never heard of it!” 

“And can you declare that there is no foundation for it?” Azula asked. 

“I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with either of you, you can ask a question which I may choose not to answer,” Katara shot back. She’d completely given up on trying to control her temper, she was beyond furious now, and eager to get these horrible women out of her home. 

“This is ridiculous! Has my brother made you an offer of marriage?” Azula was fuming, her snarl could’ve made a grown man cower. It was completely lost on Katara how she and Zuko were related. The only real evidence of it was their eye color, though Azula’s were so much colder than his.

“You have declared it to be impossible,” Katara answered stiffly. 

“Let me be understood,” Wu started again, stepping towards Katara, “Zuko is to marry my daughter! Now what have you to say!” 

“Only this,” Katara stepped towards the woman as well, tired of her attempts at intimidation, “If that is the case, you can have no reason to suspect he would make an offer to me." 

“You stupid, selfish peasant! You would ruin us, you’re poor, you’re an embarrassment, your own foolish sister eloped, causing scandal and a hastily patched up marriage!” Azula yelled. 

“This union has been planned since their infancy, do you really think that a woman of inferior birth and a ruined family could prevent that? Dear God, are the shades of Caldera to be thus polluted?” Wu added, stepping in for the killing blow. 

Katara stared at them both, rage and shock and humiliation boiling in her. They had no right, no right whatsoever to come into her home and treat her in such a way. 

“Now tell me once in for all, are you engaged to him or not?” Wu asked. 

“No,” Katara answered coldly. 

“And do you promise to never enter such an engagement?” Azula said. She looked down her nose at Katara and in that moment Katara wanted to seize the nearest object and slam it into her smug face. However, she only held her gaze, hoping to convey that she was not and would never be intimidated by her. 

“No, I will not, and I certainly never shall.” Katara started, “You have come into my own home and insulted me in every possible way, there is nothing else either of you could possibly have to say,” she crossed the room and threw open the door, “I must ask you to leave immediately.” To her horror, her family jumped back from the door, all of them, looking at Katara in confusion and shock. 

Wu huffed, “I have never been treated such in my life!” She gathered her ridiculously oversized skirts and stomped out of her sitting room, Azula trailing behind. But before she left, she turned to Katara and glared.

“You flatter yourself with your anger, we all know you were never even an option.” And with that, she left. 

“Katara, what on earth is going on?” Her father asked. He seemed so concerned, all of them did. Yue was not even giggling, and Mai had no bitter remarks to make. She pushed through them, unwilling to talk about it. 

“Nothing, it was a misunderstanding.” 

“Katara?” Her grandmother asked.

Katara only bounded up the steps, “Oh, for once in your lives just leave me alone!” 

~

She could not sleep. When she’d slammed the door to her room, she’d sat at her vanity and tried her hardest not to cry. She did not want those stupid, ignorant women to cause her another moment of grief. Suki had knocked on her door, asking to speak with her but Katara only sent her away. She would talk to her, eventually, but right now she could not. 

The sun was just beginning to rise, the sky had gone from inky black to a lighter plum. Katara grabbed her overcoat from the bedpost and left as quietly as she could. She wanted to take a walk. There was a moor where her father hunted about half a mile from her home, when she really needed to think, that’s where she went. She left the house, careful not to wake anyone, and set off. By the time she made it there, the sun had peaked over the horizon, painting the sky in a soft pink hue. The fresh air was nice, even if it was a bit chilly. Winter was just around the corner, and she was pleased. She’d always liked the cool weather. The sun was rising steadily, and soon the world would be busy and bustling. But for now, Katara reveled in her brief moment of peace. 

As she was walking, she glanced sideways, and then had to do a doubletake. Someone was walking towards her and for a moment she wondered if her father had heard her leave. But she stepped closer, and it was very clear who it was. It was Zuko. She wondered if he was angry for the way she treated Azula, but something in her told her that that was not the case. She continued walking forward, wondering but trying not to hope. 

Eventually they met, and Katara spoke first. “I couldn’t sleep.” Her voice was sounded soft in the peace of the early morning. 

“Nor I, my sister…” Zuko said, he looked distressed. 

Katara could only laugh quietly, “Yes, she was here. Wu as well.” 

“I am sorry, I- Azula can be cruel. Whatever she said to you, know it is not true. I don’t know how I could ever make amends,” he told her earnestly. 

She looked at him in disbelief, “After what you have done for Ty Lee, and I suspect for Suki also, it is I who should be making amends.” 

He looked at her so softly, “You must know, surely you must know it was all for you.” 

Katara held his soft golden gaze, she felt as if she were dreaming. “You are too generous to trifle with me,” he started, “I believe you spoke with Azula and Wu last night and it has taught me hope as I had scarcely allowed before.” He paused before continuing, “If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever.” 

Katara remained silent. She continued to stare at him expectantly, and she saw an eager hope in his eyes. He stepped forward, taking her silence as a cue to continue, “If however, your feelings have changed I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul and I love… I love- I love you.” He paused, nearly breathless before continuing, “I never wish to be parted from you from this day on.” 

She stepped forward carefully, and gingerly took his hand in her own. “Well then,” she said slowly, “Your hands are cold.” He smiled softly at her and raised his other hand to cup her cheek. He leaned forward until his forehead brushed hers. She leaned into his touch, and for a moment, the peace of the morning was complete. 

~

She paced outside her father’s study nervously. They had walked back to her home, hand in hand, in order for them to both speak with her father. Zuko had been in there for what felt like hours, and she was starting to wonder if her father was going to fight her on this. Her father had never been one to encourage the idea that he must have the final say on if and when his daughters get married. Of course, he wanted to meet the gentlemen and follow the standard rules of propriety, but she knew that if it came down to it her father would never keep her from something she wanted, even if he couldn’t see it. 

Her sisters had been utterly shocked when she returned home with Zuko. Not only with him, but smiling at him, and holding his hand. She’d thought Yue was going to have an aneurism. Finally, the door to her father’s study opened, and she turned quickly to see Zuko walking out. He didn’t look upset or angry, so she took that as a good sign. She walked into the study and turned to look back at Zuko. He was smiling at her. 

“Shut the door please, Katara,” her father instructed. 

She closed the door slowly, but not before offering a reassuring smile to Zuko. 

~

To say that Suki was shocked would be an understatement. They had woken up and realized that Katara had left, probably to walk somewhere but after last night Suki wasn’t sure what her sister was up to. It’d never been like her to keep secrets from her family, but recently she’d been so quiet and reserved, it was beginning to worry Suki. And then there was the matter of Azula and Wu appearing in the middle of the night requesting and audience with her. Katara had been visibly upset, only when Suki tried to talk to her about it, she’d been shut down immediately. Now, her sister was pacing in front of their father’s study while _Zuko_ spoke to their father. 

Katara had offered no explanation, in fact Suki hadn’t even seen them arrive. She’d been in the kitchen with Gran-Gran and Yue when Mai tore in, looking white as a sheet. “Katara’s, back and she’s with Zuko.” She’d said. 

“What?” Gran-Gran asked, shock in her voice. 

Mai shook her head, “I don’t know, but I think she likes him now.” 

And that had been that. Suki heard footsteps and saw Zuko walked down their hallway. It was so jarring, she had to take another moment to try and process everything. He didn’t seem as cold as he had when they’d first met, but he still did not make an extended attempt at conversation. He walked right outside of their house and started pacing nervously. Suki almost felt bad for him. 

Mai and Yue were on the steps, not even hiding their attempts to gawk at Zuko. Suki was looking out the window with Gran-Gran and for the last two minutes she’d been repeating the same thing over and over, “But I thought she didn’t like him. I thought she didn’t like him.” Gran-Gran said. 

“Mai just look at him!” Yue whispered, she was giggling, and Suki swore Mai cracked a smile. 

“So, did I, so did we all,” Suki answered. If it had been any other of her sisters, except for maybe Mai, Suki would’ve worried that she’d agreed to marry him for the wrong reasons, but Suki knew Katara and trusted her judgment. “We must’ve been wrong.” 

Gran-Gran laughed at that, “Wouldn’t be the first time would it?” 

Suki laughed too, “No, it wouldn’t.” 

~

“Kat are you out of your senses?” Her father asked, “I thought you hated the man.” 

Katara shook her head, “No, father.” 

“He’s rich to be sure, you will more finery than Suki, but will that make you happy?” He asked, he seemed so concerned, so worried that Katara had finally broken down and agreed to marry just for the stability of it. 

“Do you have any other objection than your belief of my indifference?” Katara asked, she wasn’t sure if her father would believe her even if she did explain her love for Zuko. 

“None at all,” he said, but he looked at her hesitantly, “Well, we all know him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of fellow. But this would be nothing if you really liked him.” 

“I do, really like him.” 

“Well,” her father said again, seemingly unconvinced. 

“I love him, and I-I was wrong about him. We were all so wrong about him. He’s not proud, he’s- you don’t know him. If I told you what he was really like, everything he’s done…” 

“What has he done?” Her father asked, he was looking more and more perturbed by the minute. 

“Father… it was not uncle who persuaded Jet to marry Ty Lee. Zuko found them, he paid for the wedding and Jet’s commission. He’s also the one who persuaded Sokka to come back and propose to Suki,” Katara explained. 

“Good Lord,” her father said, “I must pay him back at once.” 

Katara shook her head, “No, you must not tell anyone, he wouldn’t want it. We misjudged him father, me more than anyone. In every way not just in this matter. I’ve been nonsensical, but he’s been a fool too about Suki, about so many other things,” Katara stopped and took a breath, “You see he and I are, we’re so similar,” she broke off into laughter, “We’re both so stubborn. Father I…” Katara trailed off, she could see tears in her father’s eyes. 

“You really do love him, don’t you?” He asked. 

“Very much.” 

Her father sighed, “I cannot believe that anyone can deserve you, but it seems I am overruled. So, I heartily give my consent.” 

Katara beamed at him, thrilled that he’d approved. He looked up at her and laughed, “I could not have parted with you, my Kat, to anyone less worthy,” he stopped and looked at her for a long moment before continuing, “I am so very proud of you. And your mother, she would have been so proud of you.” 

Katara felt tears on her face at her father’s speech. She walked forward and embraced him tightly, “Thank you, father.” She pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before turning to rush out of the study. She made her way through the house, without stopping to speak with Suki or her grandmother, and walked outside to meet Zuko. He was pacing nervously but stopped when she emerged from the house. 

She looked up at him and grinned, “I believe, that you may be having a joint wedding with your dear friend Sokka.” 

His face broke out into the most wonderful smile, and he rushed forward, grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around. She laughed, and she could easily say that she’d never felt so light.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the story comes to a close. I went a little off script for this because even though I wanted an epilogue scene like the movie, I knew from the beginning that it wouldn't be the same as the one from the film. I really, really hope that you all enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. I'm hoping that I will write more for these two in the future. Thank you for all of your kind words and kudos. :)

Caldera at night was beautiful. When the braziers were lit, and the fantastical estate was cast in the soft shadows of the fire, Katara felt perfectly at peace. She was sitting on the wooden table that she’d insisted they place outside on the balcony so that she might be able to overlook the grounds on occasions like these.

“You always stay up so late,” a voice commented from behind her. 

She grinned but did not turn around, “I happen to like the moonlight.” A shadow fell over her, she looked up and was met with the sight of her smiling husband. 

“I know,” he said. He moved to sit beside of her, and she turned to face him. “And how are you this evening, my love?” 

Katara smiled at him, “Very well.” She took his hands and looked up at him, “Have you heard from Azula?” 

His face fell, and he shook his head, “No, I suspect she’s still furious.” 

After Azula had discovered their engagement, she’d taken off in a furious rage, declaring that she was to go live with Wu until she herself could find a husband. She’d said some very nasty things to Zuko, and Katara had felt awful for driving an even further wedge between Zuko and his sister. But he’d explained that he and Azula had not gotten along since they were children, and that after their father’s imprisonment, Azula had become unbearable. Even though he insisted it was alright, she knew it still stung. She was still his sister, after all. 

“I’m sure she’ll come around,” Katara said reassuringly.

“I’m not so sure,” he ducked his head, and his unruly dark hair fell into his face. It was a habit that Katara had picked up on, and she reached up to brush it back. 

“I wish you would not do that,” she told him. 

“Do what?” He looked at her in confusion. 

“Hide your face,” she said bluntly. At some point before their wedding, he had finally told her the story behind his scar. He explained that his father had been a horrible drunk and liked to take it out on his and Azula’s mother. Finally, when Zuko was thirteen, he’d had enough of it and stood up for his mother. His father had pushed him into the lit fireplace, and their mother, Ursa was her name, had pulled him to safety before it could do anymore damage. He’d admitted to feeling ashamed of it for years, and Katara suspected a part of him still was. 

“I don’t hide my face,” he defended. He was also very defensive, but he was never truly angry with her. 

“You do, and I wish you wouldn’t. I happen to like your face, very much and obscuring it keeps me from viewing it whenever I please,” she spoke in a joking tone, but a part of her was very serious. She reached up to touch his face and brushed her thumb over the scarred tissue under his eye. It was rough to the touch, but it did not bother her in the least. It was just another part of Zuko, another part of the person that she loved. 

He smiled softly at her, “Alright then, just for you I will never do it again.”

“Good.” He placed his hand over hers, and they looked at each other for a long moment. It was nice, it was peaceful. It was everything she had ever wanted from the time she and Suki were little girls, reading fairytales and decided what they wanted when they married. “I love you,” she said suddenly. 

He seemed surprised at the sudden declaration, but he only took her other hand and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. He slowly kissed her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, before finally settling back in front of her. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
